Un accidente, y un nuevo amor
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: ...Un accidente puede acarrear muchas consecuencias, entre ellas el enamoramiento y sin duda muchos problemas... Pero parece que esto Kai no lo sabía...(ULTIMO CAP. UP! R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1) El Accidente**

Era una noche lluviosa en Tokio, una noche como cualquier otra para una persona que no entrenara tanto como un cierto equipo campeón del mundo llamado los Blade Breakers, quienes en ves de entrenadores parecían tener domadores...

-¡MUEVE ESAS PIERNAS TYSON! ¡JUSTIFICA TU EXISTENCIA, RAY! ¡MAS RAPIDO, MAX!-

-Kenny...¿no crees que te excedes?-le pregunto Hillary, algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amigo

-Estoy...cansado...¿por qué...somos...los...únicos que...corremos?-se quejo Tyson, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer

-Por que yo tengo privilegios-le respondió Kai, que iba manejando una especie de carrito y llevando a Hillary y Kenny, mientras veía a Ray, Max y Tyson agotarse poco a poco

Ray hubiera querido saltar a desmembrar a Kai, lo hubiese hecho si sus piernas aguantaran un impulso...

-Por favor…déjenos…descansar…-dijo Max, quien iba al frente y estaba a punto de caer desmayado

Kai paro el carrito, causando casi que Kenny soltara a Dyzzy y esta fuese a parar a un charco

-Como gusten-dijo Kai, quien justo a tiempo agarro a Max quien estaba a punto de caer y mojarse con el charco- ¡Cuidado! Que te preste mi bufandita .-

Kai dejo a Max en una banca, y, para protección y limpieza de su prenda de vestir favorita se la quito y se la volvió a poner, seguro de que con tanto ejercicio no tendría frió

-¿Por que Kai no corre? .-se quejo Tyson

-Por que no quiero y aparte por que manejo el carrito .-respondió Kai

-¡Yo podría manejarlo! ¡Y mejor que tu!-dijo Tyson

¿Hace falta decir que nadie le creyó?

Después de que Max recuperara la energía, volvieron al entrenamiento, y como dijo Kenny, miren el lado bueno, solo faltaban 5 vueltas.

Tenían que ir despacio, o resbalarían y se mojarían

Al llegar al primera desviación pararon

-Bien…¿derecha o izquierda?-pregunto Ray

Kai bajo del auto y de paro en la jardinera de enfrente

-La de al derecha tiene por lo menos 5 cm. De agua-dijo- Y la de la izquierda…O.o…un árbol caído-

-¡Entonces a la derecha!-dijo Kenny

Se embarcaron de nuevo en el entrenamiento, ahora mucho mas despacio que antes, incluso el carrito perdía el control de vez en cuando

-Esta cosa es peligrosa .-dijo Kenny, bajándose

-Yo no correré .-dijo Kai-Seguiré manejando el carrito ¬¬-

Kai se obstino a seguir manejando y fanfarroneando durante todo el camino, algo que no era muy agradable para Tyson, Ray y Max

-¡AH! ¿QUIERES ACLALRTE DE UAN BUENA VEZ?-gritó Ray mientras le pegaba al carrito....provocando que este perdiera el control.

Kai intento recuperarlo, pero era imposible. El vehículo se precipitaba hacia un carro, y lo peor, fue que Hiwatari no podían bajarse de el

Con un fuerte ruido, un nuevo episodio en la vida de los Blade Breakers comenzó.

Se sentia culpable. Y esto iba mucho mas de sentirse, si no que lo era. El habia tenido la culpa. Por su enojo y su coraje su amigo se debatía ahora entre algo mucho peor que una incapacidad; si no luchaba por mantener la vida.

Maldijo al hora en el que por comodidad rentaron el vehículo, que aparte, tendrían que pagar. Pero eso no le importaba. Solo queria volver a tenerlo de frente y poder escuchar sus fanfarroneadas, sus humillaciones...¡Queria ver a su amigo!

Ray levanto por fin la vista, se dio cuenta de que no era el único en estado deplorable, tanto como Tyson, Kenny y Max se sentían como el.

Ray tomo el periódico y lo estiro frente sus ojos. En primera pagina. Lo sabia, el accidente de un integrante del equipo campeón de Bey Blade no era cosa cualquiera. 

-¡Ray!-

Un grito lo distrajo de pronto, Maraiah y los White Tigers estaban al final del pasillo, con expresión de preocupación, aun que no podían olvidar cuando Kai les arrebato sus bestias bits, lo consideraban a un amigo. Un error de una simple confusión

Ray se levanto y les sonrió levemente, mientras que sus amigos se acercaban a el

-Lo vimos todo-dijo Lee, señalando con los ojos el diario-¿Cómo esta?-

-No sabemos nada aun-dijo Ray-Tyson trato de que le dijeran algo, pero no consiguió nada-

-Tyson nunca consigue nada-dijo Maraiah

Ray intento sonreír, pero no pudo

Durante toda la mañana, viejos amigos los visitaron; All Stars, Mejestics, ¡Incluso Tala y Bryan! Aun que este ultimo lo unico que queria hacer era torturar a Ray.....

-¿Familiares de Kai Hiwatari?-

Un doctor con bata blanca se habia acercado a ellos.

-¿Si?-pregunto enseguida Ray

-Necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe-

-¡Yo!-dijo Ray, sin darle oportunidad a otro de que lo hiciera

-¿Qué es del paciente?-

-Soy su...hermano-dijo Ray, y aun que todos lo miraron cara de WHAT?!?!?! siguió firme en su decisión

-Acompáñeme, por favor-dijo el doctor, pasando con Ray al área de terapia intensiva

-¿Ray hermano de Kai? EL doctor esta tarado si no noto la diferencia entre los dos...-dijo Tyson

Veia interesado cada cuarto por el cual pasaban; cada uno con una ventana para ver al interior, cada uno con su maquinaria y... cada uno con una persona que luchaba por mantener su vida.

Definitivamente no queria ser doctor; No se imaginaba como seria levantarse cada día y volver a un ambiente donde cada suspiro que escuchas puede ser el ultimo de una persona...

Al fin se detuvieron. Ray alzo los ojos. Le lastimaba estar ahí. 

Su amigo estaba peor de lo que se habia imaginado; sabia que habia sido grave, pero no a estas alturas.-

Cuando lo saco del carro, ahora que recordaba, las heridas en la cabeza a penas comenzaban a abrirse. Cuando las vio, pensó, o, quiso pensar que no pasara algo demasiado grave, quizás un yeso, quizás dos. Pero cuando le dijeron que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte pensó que era una exageración. ¡Fue un simple accidente y ya! Pero... el no tenia el control sobre nada. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

-Si las ramas del arbol hubieran estado mas arriba, lo mas seguro es que ya estuviera recuperándose-le dijo el doctor-Pero, se encontraban demasiado abajo y eso le causo grandes daños-

-Pero, ¿se pondrá bien, verdad? Es decir... ¿ya paso el peligro?- pregunto Ray

El doctor puso una cara de resignación

-No me gusta decir esto- comenzó -No me gusta, y menos a personas tan jóvenes como tu. Esto sera fuerte, es tu hermano después de todo -dijo viéndolo fijamente -No creo que el chico soporte mas de 3 horas-

Ray sintió un golpe en el estomago. Sintió como el sendero de luz se cerraba ante sus propios ojos. ¡NO PODIA SER POSIBLE! 

-Pero...pero..¡Solo fue un accidente, solo se estrello! ¡No fue demasiado grave! ¡Solo debería estar enyesado! ¡Solo eso!-

-Te explicare-dijo el medico-Si hubiera sido un golpe en el brazo y en la cara estaría bien; pero fue en el pecho y la cabeza, y con gran impacto, como si dos pequeñas balas hubieran tratado de entrar. Tienes suerte que la rama no atravesara su pecho, o hubiera muerto al instante-

Ray no podía creerlo. O mejor dicho, no queria creerlo.

-¿Puedo entrar?-fue lo unico que sus labias alcanzaron a decir

El doctor dio un leve suspiro; después, con una cara de lastima, accedió.

Le proporcionaron un tapabocas y una bata, y entro al cuarto de Hiwatari

Lo vio, hay acostado. Viviendo sus ultimas horas...

-¡No debiste ser terco!-dijo Ray, pegando contra la cama y comenzando a llorar-¡Debiste de escuchar a Kenny y Hillary! ¡Pero, ah no! ¡El señor yo-puedo-controlar-todo tenia que hacerlo! ¡Y AHORA ESTAS APUNTO DE IRTE!-

Todo el dolor que sentia, se descargaba en esas palabras. Todo lo que sentia en esos momentos se descargaba.

-.....¿Por qué, Kai? Te necesitamos. _Te necesito._ No quiero perderte-dijo Ray

-¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto?-se quejo Max

-Vamos Max, estas cosas tardan-le dijo Emily

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y apareció Ray, cabizbajo

-¡RAY!-

Todos se acercaron de pronto, con esperanzas de buenas noticias...

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Max, mordiendo los labios

-No tiene mas de 3 horas...-susurro Ray

Todos cedieron ante la dura realidad. Max abrió los ojos hasta que se vieran hinchados.

-Me-mentira-dijo, lentamente-¡ES UNA MENTIRA!-

Max corrió hacia donde habia salido Ray, sin que ningún medico pudiera detenerlo. Encontraría a Kai, desmentiría a Ray y todo seria como antes.

Lo encontró en la habitación. Se recargo en el vidrio y comenzó a llorar. No era mentira. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Kai se veían, la de la frente en especial. Vio el marcapasos, cada minuto, menos secuencia entre los latidos.

-Kai...-susurro lentamente, mientras sentia la mano de Ray en su hombro

-No quiero que se vaya-

-Ni yo, Maxie, ni yo-respondió Ray, mientras lloraba junto a Marahia; quien lo abrazó.

Ray, sin parar de llorar, la estrechó en sus brazos.


	2. entre la vida y la muerte

Por si acaso:

//...// es pensamiento

*...* es alguna acción

Solo por si acaso

**2) Entre la vida y la muerte**

"Bien."

"Me encuentro en un lugar desolado, si me muevo tan solo un poco caeré a un gran abismo."

"Perfecto."

"¿Será esto el infierno? ¿Tan mala persona fui...?"

"Además, siento un dolor de los mil diablos... ¡¡Aaaah!!"

Kai maldijo cuando se llevó una mano al pecho y un dolor agonizante lo dejó sin respiración.

"No creo que sea el infierno... Quiero decir, me han dicho que está lleno de fuego y cosas así..."

Miró a su alrededor. Un fuerte viento soplaba y amenazaba de tirarlo de la pequeña extensión de tierra en que estaba.

Y qué más había?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada, tan solo el abismo sin fondo, que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

- Y ahora qué?

Entonces miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo.

-Qué demonios...?

Ray trató de tranquilizarse. Llorar no le serviría de nada para salvar a su amigo. Miró a Maraiah que parecía igual de deprimida que el.

Exhaló un suspiro trémulo.                     

- Maraiah... –susurró finalmente mientras estrechaba a la bleyluchadora contra sí. –Y... y si muere...?

- N...no te preocupes –contestó ella –no morirá, estoy segura

- Por qué dices eso?! El doctor dijo que...

- Sé lo que el doctor dijo –Maraiah se dio cuenta de que a esas alturas los presentes los miraban con curiosidad –Olvidas que Kai vivió una infancia a base de golpes y gran rudeza? Seguramente eso lo ha hecho más fuerte y resistente...

- Ojalá tengas razón, ojalá...

Estaba empezando a ponerse furioso. Muy furioso. Después de todo, el alpinismo era algo que siempre se le había dado muy bien...

O quizá era culpa de esas rocas que se resbalaban con tanta facilidad?

...

Nah....

Miró nuevamente la gran montaña que tenía ante sí. Algo dentro de él, le aconsejó intentar subirla nuevamente...

Hiwatari suspiró y, tratando de escoger las rocas más firmes, volvió a seguir trepando.

Ray y el demás equipo de los Beyblakers se quedaron a dormir aquella noche.

Pese a las contradicciones, el corazón de Kai seguía latiendo. En ocasiones parecía que se iría a detener, pero enseguida recuperaba su ritmo normal... O lo que se puede decir normal en un chico casi moribundo.

_Al día siguiente..._

- Eh? Qué....? –Ray despertó con Maraiah entre los brazos. Al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse...

- Hmmm...?

Uno a uno los beyluchadores fueron despertando.

Tyson y "su grupo" se dirigieron enseguida para ver como estaba Kai. Una enfermera les salió al paso y les sonrió:

- Ustedes son los familiares de Hiwatari, Kai; no es así? –preguntó cortesmente

- S...sí, nosotros somos...

- Bien, pasen por aquí. Me alegra enfermarles que la fiebre del chico ha disminuido... parece que se encuentra mejor –y en voz baja añadió –debe ser un milagro... a estas alturas ya debería estar muerto...

En realidad, Maraiah tenía toda la razón. En lo que los doctores no contaban, es en que el ruso había vivido una infancia extremadamente dura, a base de golpes y violencia.

Además, durante un tiempo había vivido en la calle y había soportado las inclemencias del frío y a los temibles vagabundos...

Hiwatari seguía subiendo y subiendo. El dolor en el cuerpo se hacía más y más intenso a medida que escalaba. Los ojos se le cerraban sin que el pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Sus manos y pies, debilitados por el esfuerzo y el dolor, lo hacían resbalar en ocasiones...

Pero no podía rendirse... No...

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se entrecerraron. No había ninguna saliente a la vista en que pudiera detenerse a descansar.

Finalmente el agotamiento, el dolor y algo de desesperación se apoderaron completamente de él y su mano titubeante resbaló...

Y entonces cayó... cayó, interminablemente... hacia una muerte segura.

Los chicos que caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, algo más animados por la noticia, tuvieron que saltar a un lado para no ser arrollados por montones de médicos, enfermeros y otros que gritaban instrucciones y corriendo llevaban una camilla que algunos pudieron vislumbrar fugazmente. Y lo que vieron no les gustó.

Era una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad, su cabello castaño claro, su cara blanca como la de Kai, y....

Y probablemente estaba muerta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, su cara caída hacia un lado y llena de rasguños y moretones; al igual que su demás cuerpo.

Más de uno se preguntó qué rayos podía haber causado eso...

- Rápido, llamen a los cirujanos!!! –oyeron que decía uno de los médicos –esta niña está grave, ha sufrido un accidente de auto...!!

Y desaparecieron por el corredor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, preguntándose dónde habría ido a parar ahora, nop pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver la bella carita que le observaba con preocupación.

CONTINUARÁ.........

Se que está quedando terriblemente estúpido pero no me maaaaten!!!! ó_ò

****


	3. angel

Por si acaso:

//...// es pensamiento

*...* es alguna acción

Solo por si acaso

3) Ángel

- WAAAAA!!!!!!! –gritó Kai sorprendido

- AAAAAHH!!!! –exclamó ella, igual de sorprendida por su inesperada reacción.

El joven Hiwatari miró un segundo la cara femenina que aun que después intentó recordar, no pudo hacerlo (lo que sí recordó es que ella era joven, más o menos de su edad) y se elevó bruscamente, provocando que sus frentes se golpearan.

- Auch.... –dijo ella, llorosa, mientras Kai se sobaba la frente y miraba con asombro a su alrededor y a ella. Se podría decir que estamos en una nube, pensó Kai sorprendido, y mirando hacia abajo, descubrió una luz cegadora. Pero ahora tenía mayores dudas...

- Quién... quién eres tú???

Ella sonrió y dijo tiernamente:

- Yo soy tu ángel, Kai

- JA!!! Eso es imposible –contestó el burlonamente

- Por qué??? O_O

- Por que yo no tengo ángel... –esto ultimo lo dijo con un asomo de trsiteza. –Si lo tuviera, no me hubieran pasado... tantas cosas...

- Pero... pero... Kai!!! –suplicó ella, empezando a llorar y abrazándolo, sollozando

- .......

- Tengo una manera de demostrartelo –dijo cuando se calmó

- ¬_¬ lo dudo

Pero el joven ángel ya estaba expandiendo unas hermosas alas blancas.

Kai: O_O

Angel: ^_^ lo ves??

Kai: O_O

Angel: no importa... estoy aquí para decirte que después de todo lo      que has sufrido, por fin encontrarás a alguien que en realidad te ame         ^_^

Kai: *recuperandose un poco* qué... quién...?

Angel: no te preocupes... _la _conocerás muy pronto...

Después de decir esto, el ángel tiró al sorprendido joven de un empujoncito... hacia la luz.

En ese instante, en el hospital, Kai Hiwatari abrió los ojos.


	4. despertar

Por si acaso:

//...// es pensamiento

*...* es alguna acción de los personajes

Solo por si acaso

**4) Despertar**

En ese instante, en el hospital, Kai Hiwatari abrió los ojos.

Sorprendido, trató de incorporarse y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

- Dónde... estoy? –logró preguntar en un susurro

- Kai.....!!!!!!!!

El así llamado se volvió para encontrarse a todos y cada uno de los bleyluchadores que había conocido. Algunos sonreían. Otros lo miraban con la boca abierta

- Bueno, y a ustedes qué rayos les pasa...? –preguntó de mal humor

Para su sorpresa, todos se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

_Al día siguiente......_

No se podía negar que estaba malhumorado. Ni siquiera viéndolo del lado más optimista.

En ese momento, discutía con uno de los doctores.

- Pero ¿por qué tengo que compartir la habitación? ¡¡Cuando estaba grave no lo hicieron!!

- Pe... pero ahora está mejor, señor –contestó el joven doctor, incómodo.

- Feh!!! Eso NO y escucha bien: NO me importa!!

- Entonces lamento que no podrá quedarse en este hospital, son las reglas y...

- ¡¿¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!?

Después de superar la pataleta que hizo el joven Hiwatari, algunos doctores entraron en la sala cargando una camilla; y seguidos por otro que cargaba a una joven.

"Vaya, pero que bonita..." pensó Kai dándose cuenta de sus rasgos. Pero en seguida se dirigió una asesina mirada a si mismo. "DEBO dejar de pensar ESO!!! Yo, el gran Kai Hiwatari, NO debo dejarme persuadir por esos pensamientos tan débiles!!!"

- En qué piensas, Kai? Y por qué te sonrojaste...??

- Waaaaa!!!! Tyson!!! Qué RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!?!?!

- n_n pues vine a visitarte Kaicito

- ¿¡KAICITO!?

Todas las consecuencias indicaban que Kai estaba a punto de desmembrar a Tyson, pero entonces, un grito de sorpresa del moreno distrajo a Hiwatari:

- AAAHHH!!! *señala a la chica que está acostada en la camilla cerca de Kai* ESA CHICA....!!!

- Qué pasa, Tyson?!

- Eh... ya no me acuerdo! n_nU

- _-_

- Espera!!! Ya recuerdo!!! Esa chica la vimos unas horas antes de que despertaras!!! Vaya, ahora parece encontrarse mejor...

Kai miró a la joven y observó con más detenimiento sus rasgos. Tenía el cabello castaño largo, su cara pálida, igual que la de el, de apariencia franca.

¿Cabe mencionar que Kai no pensó que era hermosa por nada?

De pronto, ella entreabrió los ojos, y los fijó en Kai Hiwatari.


	5. cómo te llamas?

Por si acaso:

//...// es pensamiento

*...* es alguna acción

Solo por si acaso****

**5) ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Kai miró petrificado a la chica que le sonreía debilmente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Hola!!! –saludó Tyson con su estúpida sonrisa –que bueno que ya estás mejor

- Eh...? Ah, sí... gracias... n_n –murmuró la joven apartando la vista y centrándola en el techo, para que luego volara nuevamente hacia Kai. Este se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. –Hola –saludó ella finalmente

- Hola ¬¬ -contestó Kai con su misma expresión de siempre.

- Mmm... enseguida vuelvo //siento que aquí sobro// *sale de la habitación y se va Dios sabe dónde*

- ..........

- .........................

- ..............................................................

- ..................................................................................

- De acuerdo, tu ganas –suspiró ella –Cómo te llamas?

- Eso es algo que no te importa...

- Vamos!!! Estaré aquí siglos y no quiero pasarmela silenciosa mirando una estúpida pared!!!!!!!!

- Bien... *suspira* mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari... 

- Mi nombre es Makoto Higuyashi (perdonen mi falta de imaginación ó_ò) –contestó ella sonriendo

- Makoto... no es nombre de hombre?

- ¬¬

- Mejor no preguntar?

- ........... *asiente con la cabeza*

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Al fin Makoto se animó a preguntar:

- Y... y tú por qué estás aquí...?

- Tuve un accidente en un carrito... *suspira nuevamente pensando "aunque fue culpa de Ray... o_ó "* ...choqué contra un árbol y faltó poco para que muriera...

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- Al parecer tuvimos accidentes algo parecidos... pero yo iba en un coche de verdad y me estrellé contra un poste...

- ¿Cómo fue eso?

- Yo... yo no iba conduciendo, en realidad era mi padrastro quien conducía y... y... –Makoto se volvió dándole la espalda a Kai.

- Murió...?

- Si hubiera muerto, yo estaría feliz *sonríe irónicamente* El estaba borracho, y yo no podía salir de ahí...

Él asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Debiste haber pasado... una infancia dura...

- Así es...

Ambos guardaron silencio, recordando, aún algo reticentes a relatar su doloroso pasado a su compañero.

- No te preocupes, Makoto... –Kai se ruborizó un poco aunque su tono frío no sufrió cambios –yo... también he sufrido, pero eso no significa que te des por vencida...

- Kai.....

- ...........

- Gracias...

- ........

- No piensas decirme "de nada, linda y tierna Makoto"?!?!?!

- Yo no miento... *sonrisa y tono burlón*

- Grrrrr!!!!!! Ya me las págarás Hiwatari, cuando pueda caminar...!! Ya verás!!

Entonces, Kai hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, o por lo menos no francamente.

En ese momento Kai...

Kai se echó a reir.

Se echó a reir hasta que pareció que algo se rompía en su interior, diluyendo la negrura que habían diluído en mayor parte; y que ahora, esa chica, acababa de arrasar completamente.

Makoto lo miró sorprendida un momento y luego, contagiada, rió con él.


	6. me amas?

Hola a todos!!! 

Debido a las peticiones de más Rei-Maraiah, aquí está.

Traté de no hacerlo muy meloso, pero creo que no lo logré o_o

POV. Ray

6) Me amas?

Después de ir a visitar a Kai, para ver como seguía, volví  casa andando, tranquilo, ya que lo había encontrado mucho mejor, y de un humor bastante bueno, lo que no dejó de sorprenderme, ya que cualquiera aseguraría que nuestro capitán estaría rabioso, y probablemente ya habría matado a algún doctor n_nU

Estaba yo en la playa, viendo el atardecer, me encanta verlo, me calma, me hace sentir tranquilo, ahí puedo aclarar mis ideas y alejarme de todo el ajetreo

  
"¿Porque me cuesta tanto trabajo olvidarme de ella? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Ella ha sido mi compañera desde que nací, siempre me ha apoyado en cualquier circunstancia, incluso me perdonó cuando yo los dejé...

Desde siempre ella ha estado conmigo, preocupándose por mí..."

- ¿Ray? -me volteo y veo el objeto de mis pensamiento, de la única persona capaz de vencerme. Maraiah. 

- ¿Qué pasa? -le dije luego de un rato de admirar su belleza, jamás me había fijado pero la niña tenia sus curvas bien hechas, no, ya no era una niña, era una joven, que poseía todos los encantos de una mujer.

Saco algo de su mochila, un regalo.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" le pregunte algo curioso.  
  
"Es para ti" me dijo.  
  
Lo tome en mis manos, pero solo lo observaba.  
  
" No lo piensas abrir" me pregunto como impaciente. " Bueno" y me arrebato de las manos y lo desenvolvió. " Mira" me indico. "Este es un regalo de agradecimiento, bueno se que no es mucho pero toma"

Lo tomé en mis manos eran un cadena con un dije algo grande. "Abre el dije" me indico, yo lo abro y me doy cuenta que en ese dije puedes poner dos fotografías, al lo que ella me dijo: "Según la leyenda pones las fotografías de tus dos personas mas queridas en este mundo y así nunca estarás solo, sino que ellos te acompañaran a donde quieras que vayas, siempre te harán compañía"

"Gracias" murmuré. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y ella llevaba una ropa muy ligera a lo que le ofrecí: "Oye esta haciendo algo de frío porque es muy de noche" y me voltee y la vi temblando un poco.

"Toma" al fin le dije quitando me largo abrigo blanco y se lo puse arriba. "No quiero que te resfríes" ella simplemente me sonrió y me dijo "Gracias".

Nos quedamos callados un largo rato, mirándonos a los ojos, su mirada era muy profunda y me perdí en ese mar que son sus ojos hasta que mi límite llegó, no se que era lo que ella me hacia pero el contacto de su piel con la mía, se sentía como fuego, entonces baje la cabeza, lentamente hacia la suya hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron y se separo de mi, y me dio una cachetada, a mi nadie me había dado una galleta antes, estaba sorprendido, pero cuando iba a responderle con un comentario áspero se acerco a mi y me dio un beso, el cual yo como todo caballero respondí, entonces de un simple beso paso a ser algo mas que eso, ella me permitió paso en su boca al abrirla, nuestras lenguas bailaban como una danza prohibida y cuando nos vimos en la necesidad de tomar aire nos separamos. Por lo visto, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito de besar, pero no puedo negar que ese fue uno de mis mejores besos en mi vida, tal vez era que nunca había cargado sentimiento en mis besos pasados.

¡Oh Dios! ¿por qué solo ella me hace sentir así? ¿qué es esta descarga de sentimiento que arriba en mi corazón, por qué siento cálido un corazón que siempre ha estado frío para los demás?  
  
Entonces vi como ella volvía a la realidad y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo y con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada.

Yo suspiré y, dudosamente, pasé mis brazos alrededor de ella. Noté cierta tensión al principio, que no tardó en relajarse.

"Ray..." dijo ella finalmente

"¿Sí?"

"Yo... yo... te..."

Entonces le pregunte: "¿Que deseas?, ella parecía, no, estaba nerviosa por mi presencia, pero luego tomo una bocana de aire y se calmó.

"Ray Kon, desde hace mucho tiempo quisera decirte que..." de nuevo ese timbre dubitativo "yo te amo" concluyó.

Me quedé atónito, mirándola de hito en hito...

Ella parecía querer salir huyendo, pero entonces la acerqué a mi y la besé.

Con ese beso, me di cuenta de lo que yo sentía...

"Maraiah, yo también te amo, muchísimo"

Me abrazó. Ya era de noche, pero dentro de mi corazón, había una luz resplandeciente.  
 


	7. conociendose

Por si acaso:

//...// es pensamiento

*...* es alguna acción

Solo por si acaso

6) Conociéndose

Y así pasaron varios días. Por momentos quedaban en silencio. Esos momentos podían a llegar a convertirse en horas, pero finalmente alguno de los dos lo interrumpía.

Un día, que prometía ser igual al anterior, Makoto recibió una visita.

- Señorita Makoto, recibió una visita –les informó una enfermera

- De... de quién?

- Dice ser su padrastro, señorita...

- Oh!!

En este momento, Kai, que había estado observando notó como los ojos de la chica se agrandaban y palidecía (si es que eso es posible, puesto que su piel era como la de el, blanca ^^U).

- Dígale... –empezó ella con voz trémula –que no quiero verlo...

- S-sí, está bien –contestó la enfermera algo confundida

El silencio reinó en la habitación cuando la enfermera se marchó. Pero no duró mucho.

- ESA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!!!!!! –se oyó a lo lejos, seguido por pasos y gritos

- Oh... –murmuró Makoto, asustada

Kai se elevó un poco en su cama, sorprendido.

Entonces, un hombre entró en la habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida de quien ha estado bebiendo.

- Eres... una idiota... –dijo el recién llegado acercándose a Makoto

- DEJAME EN PAZ!!! –gritó la joven, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas

El padrastro de Makoto elevó un puño cerrado mientras murmuraba "ahora verás, maldita ¡"·$%&/..."

Makoto cerró los ojos fuertemente, dispuesta a soportar el golpe que venía... y que no llegó.

Lo que sí escuchó fue el grito de sorpresa de algún doctor y un cuerpo desplómandose; seguido por otro, según escuchó, más ligero.

Cuando se animó a abrir los ojos, se quedó estupefacta. Lo que vio fue a su padrastro tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con Kai a su lado, agarrándose el pecho, sobre el que se estaba empezando a abrir una herida; y a un doctor mirando igualmente asombrado.

- Kai.... –susurró ella, antes de que este murmurara una maldición dirigida a todo el mundo en general

- Señor Hiwatari!!!! Pero como ha podido levantarse, en el estado en que está...!!!

El doctor corrió hacia los dos hombres tirados en el suelo, mirando sin aún salir de su asombro al mayor, y luego al menor.

- Bah... –fue lo único que "dijo" Kai, antes de ser levantado y recostado en la camilla...

Después de que doctores y enfermeras se llevaran al borracho y atendieran a Kai, Makoto decidió, como decidía todos los días (^^U) entablar una conversación. Claro, lo hubiera hecho, si Kai no hubiera hablado primero:

- Dime... siempre te trata así...?

- S-sí... desde que tengo memoria –contestó ella, sorprendida

- Hmmm...

- Sabes...? yo solo fui producto de un accidente, mi madre me tuvo sin querer... luego se casó nuevamente con quien ahora es mi padrastro –comentó sonriendo

- .......

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Nada... solo que me sorprende que hables así sin más de tu pasado...

- ¡...!

- Yo... en cambio, mis padres murieron y mi abuelo me obligó a entrenar beyblade en una abadía, hasta que sucedió un terrible accidente... y se vieron obligados a expulsarme de allí...

- Kai... sabes...

- Hmmm...?

- No somos... no somos tan diferentes uno del otro

Kai sonrió levemente.

- Tienes razón...

En eso, Makoto se levantó algo tambaleante y se acercó a Kai, sonriendo. Este la miró sorprendido.

Ella se inclinó sobre el, sin dejar de sonreir.

El se ruborizó, y mirandola a los ojos se apoyó en la cama sobre sus codos.

Ella se ruborizó y se acercó más...

El entrecerró los ojos...

- Kai... –susurró ella cerrando los ojos

En eso, una enfermera entró en la habitación.

**_***MoMeNtO rOmÁnTiCo InTeRrUmPiDo***_**

Kai: Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! 0////0

Makoto: Waaaaaaaaiiii!!!!! O/////O

****Makoto salta lejos de Kai y se acuesta en su camilla, dandole la espalda al beyluchador, roja como un tomate****

****Kai cierra los ojos, con la cara tan roja como la de Makoto mientras la enfermera le cambia algunas vendas, conteniendo una sonrisa****

//Cierto, no somos tan diferentes// pensó Kai sonriendo, cuando la enfermera se marchó.

Reviews Onegaaaai!!!!


	8. nota

Hola hola!!!

Decidí poner esta nota para agradecer y contestar a todos los reviews y para aclararles sus dudas ^^

Silver: muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Q_Q si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría en un agujero toda depre y con aura negra alrededor… u_u Sí, probablemente el ángel vuelva a salir… y no te preocupes, no dejaré que haya un happy end a la primera… Jajaja, si matara a Ray y a Maraiah tendría muchas quejas… pero a mi tampoco me agradan mucho (el chico que se cree león y la chica con obsesión por el rosa ¬¬**)

Akiori: como ves, ya puse un capítulo de Ray-Maraiah, espero que te haya gustado. Y por fin, mi fic es baka o interesante o_o?

Gaby Kon: creo que tus dudas ya están resueltas o_o Y Kai tal vez se esté aprovechando un poco, sí… pero pronto dejaré lo cursi a un lado y habrá un poco más de acción! Y peleas, etc., etc. 

Aiko:

*corre mucho, muy lejos, rogando que no la maten por esto…*

La verdad es que… no me gusta el yaoi!!!! .

*un montón de fans del yaoi salen detrás de ella y le dan una paliza*

Dificultades técnicas, un momento por favor

*regresa toda maltratada, golpeada y con un chipote*

Ajem… bien.

Creo que ya no pondré mucho más Ray-Maraiah, ya que su relación quedó confirmada…

Y no olviden seguir mandando reviews!! No saben como me apoyan, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ;_;

Agradezco todo (recomendaciones, amenazas, felicitaciones, peticiones, solicitudes de matrimonio, tomatazos, cañonazos, etc., etc.), menos virus.

Sayonara!!


	9. cita de medianoche

_vuelta en la cama_

¿¡Pueden creerlo!? Dejé que ELLA durmiera en mi misma habitación... Al lado mío, además

Pero si durmiera en otra parte no tendría la atención que necesita...

Es eso, no?

_vuelta en la cama_

¿Pueden creerlo? Yo, Kai, no puedo conciliar el sueño T-T 

Detesto cuando pasa. Justo cuando quiero tener un sueño medio decente no puedo hacerlo. Quizás si doy una vuelta por ahí, me despeje un poco.

::_se pone de pie_:: Tomo mi bata y me dispongo a caminar. No sé porqué, pero caminar siempre me ha ayudado a dormir mejor...

...

¿Qué es esto?… ¿Un médico? ¿Vagando de noche por el castillo a estas horas?

No. Es la niña.

....

....

....

Qué es lo que es tan difícil entender? ¿Qué parte del '_no'_ no puede entender?, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?… de cualquier forma, me gustan las personas tan  tercas... me hace recuperar la fe con que la vida no es monótona. Además, una niña lastimada y que no obecede es sin duda una rareza... Como que eso me atrae...

::_arquea una ceja_:: ¿Que es lo que yo, Kai ::_tic_:: acabo de pensar? ::_sacude la cabeza_::

¿Qué estará haciendo? Camina en silencio y muy lentamente. Yo, Kai Hiwatari, me preguntó que estará haciendo. Solo por curiosidad.

Abre una ventana. El viento la golpea en la cara y su cabello castaño vuela hacia atrás. No es muy alta, pero es muy delgada...

¿Qué es lo que mira? Con esos lindos ojos... Acaso dije '_lindos ojos_? ¡JA! ¡Lo dudo! Eso es casi tan estúpido como decir que ella tiene un fresco aroma a cascada, para ser  ella...

¡¡¿¿Qué yo DIJE QUÉ??!! ::_sacude la cabeza_:: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡¡La falta de sueño me debe estar afectando!! ¡Grrrrr!

De pronto se vuelve y me mira... Me sonríe

Da un par de pasos hacía mi. Se detiene de improviso, espera unos segundos y sigue caminando.

"Hola" dice finalmente

Me tiende las manos

…¡Que lindas manos tiene! Dedos largos y muy bien cuidadas… No había notado sus manos antes… pero…  esta chica tiene manos de princesa…

"Mm..." contesto

Yo, Kai, recuerdo cuando casi me besa _::tirita::_ Argh! ¡Debo Dejar De Pensar En Esa Clase de Idioteces!

Pero qué…? ¿En qué momento se detuvo y se acercó tanto a mí? Me quedaré quieto, como siempre. ¡No! No como siempre: no me puedo mover. Makoto, de pie a tan solo un metro me congeló de alguna manera. ::_Tic nervioso_:: Estoy nervioso, ¿Estoy nervioso? ¡Reacciona! ¡Debo reaccionar! ¡Debo recordar quien soy!

Qué pasa? ¡Sigo Sin Poder Moverme! ¡Largo de aquí, mujer! Déjame en paz…

Levanta su mano y la acerca hacia mi rostro, como si me fuera a abofetear. ¡¡¡GRRRR!!! ¡Si Hace Eso, Juro Que Perderá Ese Brazo…!

¡¿Qué…?! ¿Está acariciando mi cara…? ¿Con ambas manos…? ¡PAGARÁ esta Insolencia De Su Parte! ¡¿Cómo Se Atreve?! ¡Le Arrancaré Ambos Brazos…!

...tan pronto como _mis_ brazos se decidan a obedecer. Estoy quieto como una estatua y no sé porqué. ¿Qué es esto…?

Pero qué hace? Toca y acaricia mi rostro con ambas manos, como si me dibujara. No me equivoqué… sus manos son preciosas… encantadoras, no parecen humanas… su piel es muy suave, su toque es relajante y maravilloso. Debo ser prudente, podría emborracharme con estas caricias y con sus manos… sus manos son relajantes… como que quiero abrazar sus manos…

…¡GRRRR!

_::abraza a Makoto::_

… me devuelve el abrazo…

...y se desmaya.

¿Se desmayó?

Uf! ¡Hasta que al fin puedo moverme! Quizá estaba bajo algún hechizo...

Feh… mejor me marcho antes que siga actuando aún más extraño

Doy media vuelta y me dispongo a regresar a mis habitaciones. Dejaré a Makoto allí donde cayó: si se desmaya en la mitad de la noche, con el frío que hace, no es mi problema, sino suyo

Me detengo ni bien doy dos pasos en la dirección contraria y le echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Está allí, tan quieta, como si fuera de mármol o como si estuviera muerta… Se ve tan...

Mi estómago da un vuelco…

_::toma a Makoto en brazos::_

Feh....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdonen la tardanza... ^^U pero estoy segura de que este capítulo valió la pena!

No olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews... please... onegai... por favor...

**Se cachetea**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... Y sí, yo se que algunos querían más acción pero Kai es muy complejo y orgulloso para enamorarse tan rápido...

Ja ne!!

P.D. Este capítulo se lo pedí a Misao-CG, yo solo cambié algunos pocos detalles...


	10. La Bella Y La Bestia

_abre los ojos de golpe_

Qué pasó anoche…? ::_se sienta_:: ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Ay, no... O_O Fue un sueño... _debió _ser un sueño!

No... realmente lo _sentí _O.O

Debo ser la primera  que le toca el rostro… ¡parecía una estatua…! ¡Y hasta parece que lo puse nervioso!

¿¡Le acaricié el rostro!? O.O

_::roja_:: ¡¡¡Ay, Pero Qué Vergüenza!!! ::_muy roja_:: ¡Cómo se me ocurre semejante barbaridad! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¡Apenas lo conozco y nunca en buenos términos!! ::_rojísima_::

Aunque...

...Su cara es muy linda...

Brrr! Tengo frío. ::_atchíss_:: 

"Salud..."

"Eh?"

"Dije salud"

Me vuelvo y me encuentro con la espalda de Kai.

Sí. Está acostado, dandome la espalda.

¬¬

"Que amable."

"Gracias"

Noto que el empieza a hablar pero en seguida es interrumpido por una enfermera que llega y le cambia las vendas.

"Tengo una noticia que darles" dice la enfermera al incorporarse

Yo y Kai la miramos extrañados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí termina la parte del POV Makoto y mi POV empieza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La enfermera les sonrió, era natural que después de recibir esa noticia los pacientes se pusieran así.

"Entonces...."

"Pero... pero... tan rápido?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  ^O^ gritó Makoto, haciendo que sus acompañantes saltaran

"Ahhhh!!! Makoto, no grites!!" le espetó Kai, enfadado "el que la próxima semana salgamos de aquí no es taaaaan interesante" o.ó

"Cómo no!" le gritó Mako de vuelta ^o^

Hubo un silencio interrumpido solamente por la enfermera al salir.

"Pero..." empezó el joven Hiwatari

"Hm?"

"Volverás... eh... con tu padrastro?"

La cara de la niña se entristeció... Y el millonario que estaba acostado a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por mencionarlo.

"Sabes...si tu quieres... puedes venir conmigo _::sonrojo::_"

"Eh?? _::roja:: _hablas... en serio??"

"Siempre lo hago..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  ^O^" gritó ella mientras lanzaba algunas cosas de su buró al aire.

"Aaaah! Makoto! _::le cae un reloj encima::_ hey!! _ó controlate!"

"Jeje... lo siento ^o^U"

"Hmp"

"Pero... qué dirán tus padres?? O_o"

"Lo que mi abuelo diga me tiene sin cuidado"

"^^U"

"..."

"Gracias, Kai!!! "

_::abraza a Kai::_

"Ugh... me.... asfixio" O///////O

"Jeje, lo siento!!" ^///^

"Hmp" -///-

&&&&&&&&&&&& Una semana después &&&&&&&&&&&&

"YEY!!! HOY NOS VAMOS!!!"

"Hey!! Mis oidos!! o"

" ^O^ "

Ambos salen del hospital y una limousina los recibe... Al principio Makoto mira hacia los lados, preguntandose donde está el coche que los recogerá... Entonces ve a un hombre bajarse de la camioneta y abrirles las puertas...

"O_o"

"Hmp " //Je... quedó impresionada//

Subieron a la limousina... Y Kai intentaba no reirse de la cara de su acompañante.

O_O "....................."

"Hey, te vas a quedar así...? Tus ojos se quedarán así permanentemente"

_::avanza hacia ella::_

"ESTO ES GENIAL!!!!!!!!"  *O*

"Mis oídos!!" o

&&&&&&&&&&&& Pensamientos de Makoto &&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow! Me siento como en la bella y la bestia *O*

Esta mansión tan úgubre realmente se parece a la de la película *o*

.....

Qué estoy diciendo!!!!!!!!!! O En esa pelicula ellos se enamoran y nosotros no nos vamos a enamorar!!!

....

¿O sí....?

....

No!!!

....

Pero es MUY guapo ^///^

....

YA BASTA!! Debo dejar de pensar en eso!!! ///

....

"Makoto, creo que necesitas clases de autocontrol"

....

GRRRRR!!!

SIEMPRE ME DICE ESO!! O NO ES JUSTO!

Y además con esa voz  tan fría!!! 

....

Con esa _sexy _voz tan fría.

....

"Esta es tu habitación" 

"Qué...?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/////////////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdón la tardanza!! ^O^

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! ^^

En el próximo habrá más ternura... Y claro, con pizcas de romance aquí y allá ^//^

Arigatou por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews!! ^O^


	11. Una fiesta con un final algo especial

Makoto miró por un laaaargo momento lo que era su habitación.

Era espaciosa, y parecía digna de una princesa.

"Wow!" dijo finalmente Makoto

"Hmm...." Kai empezaba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un grito hizo que se le pararan los pelos de punta.

"BIENVENIDO A CASA KAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fue el grito que se escuhó en toda la mansión.

"Eh....?" Makoto se volvió para averiguar quién era, y lo que vio.... Fue a un grupo de chicos alegres y con algo de sobre-dosis de azucar (en el caso de Max, por lo menos) corriendo hacia ellos y a Kai con una expresión que no era precisamente de alegría.

Todo hubiera estado muy bien, si el primero de los jóvenes, un gordo peliazul (no hace falta ser genio para saber que era Tyson, verdad?) no hubiera tropezado, causando una reacción en cadena, es decir, que todos calleran uno sobre el otro.

"Aaaaah!!!" exclamaron todos mientras trataban de parar... Sin resultado.

Pero esto no fue lo más extraño del asunto...

Finalmente los chicos se fueron a estrellar con Kai (que estaba de espaldas a ellos, por lo que no pudo apartarse =p) y este fue a chocar con Makoto, quien no pudo resistir el peso y cayó... dejándolos en una pose un poco... vergonzosa.

"Ah...." murmuró Kai mirando a los ojos a la chica que tenía debajo "o////o"

"...Kai..." susurró ella "o/////o" tanto o más colorada que el.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos, sin hacer el minimo esfuerzo por levantarse.

"Hey, chicos" finalmente la voz de un chico con cola de caballo simulando a la de un león los sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Piensas quedarse ahí todo el día?"

"Aaaaah!!!!" exclamó Kai levantándose de un salto y acto seguido, ayudando a Makoto a incorporarse "Lo siento!! ///"

"N-no hay problema o////o"

Max se adelantó sonriendo.

"Pues a mi me parecía que estaban muy cómodos! ^O^"

"No, no es cierto!! /////" contestaron el bicolor y la joven al mismo tiempo.

"Como sea" dijo Tyson

Todos asintieron, dos de ellos tratando de disimular el fuerte sonrojo aparecido en sus mejillas

"Oye..." empezó Max "tu no eras la chica del hospital?"

"Sip, era yo n_n Me llamo Makoto"

"Que no es nombre de hombre.......?" empezó Kenny, recibiendo un fulminadora mirada de la chica "Je... bueno.... n_nU me llamo Kenny, mucho gusto. Y ella es Dizzy" agregó señalando su Lap Top.

"Yo me llamo Rei" 

"Yo Max ^_______________^"

"Y yo soy Tyson!!! El mejor beyluchador del mundo!!!"

"Si... eh... n_nU mucho gusto!" contestó Makoto haciendo una leve inclinación.

Hubo un silencio....... Un largo......... silencio...........

.....................

"Qué estan haciendo aquí??? u_ú" preguntó Kai finalmente 

"Vinimos a darte la bienvenida, Kai, por supuesto!!! ^__________^" gritó Max

"Mm.... //deberían suspenderle el azucar por un día u_ú// pues ya me la dieron, pueden irse"

"Oye, amargado o_ó  que no piensas venir a la fiesta que te preparamos?" preguntó Tyson

"Fies...... ta........? O_O"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV. KAI

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grrrr.... u_ú No se como se atrevieron a hacer una fiesta en MI casa. 

Especialmente cuando quería tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad u_ú

.......

Aunque no se como podría tenerla con Makoto yendo por ahí. o_ó

No niego que su presencia me agrade pero...

QUE ES LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR?!?!?! O_O

Bah, seguro no fue nada u_u

.......

"Oye Kai, disfrutaste la fiesta?"

Ahí está de nuevo.

"Hmp"

"Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!! o"

Claro, ella no es como Tyson, que simplemente se limita a llamarme "amargado"...  Y no se preocupa más -_-

"Kai, estás dormido?"

"No"

"Jejeje, te hice hablar!!!! ^O^"

Vaya, pero que persistente o_o

"Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Una plática decente! "

"No pudiste platicar bien con Rei durante la fiesta?"

"...."

No entiendo por qué me molestó que Mako hablara tan animadamente con ese tonto de cola de león u_ú

......

ACASO LA LLAMÉ "MAKO"?!?!?!?

....................

Nah, fue mi imaginación u_u

"Rei y yo solo hablábamos sobre lo bonita y espaciosa que era tu casa u_ú No tienes por qué ponerte celoso"

JA!!! CELOSO, YO?!

"Hmp. Yo NO estaba celoso"

"Entonces por qué te molesta tanto?"

Por primera vez en mi vida, yo, Kai Hiwatari, no se que contestar. Pero claro, eso no significa que lo demuestre.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Claro que lo es!!!"

"Vete a dormir"

"Qué?"

"Vete a dormir. Ya te enseñé tu habitación"

"Eres un amargado! . No eras así cuando estabamos en el hospital"

"No soy un amargado. Y no he cambiado o_ó"

"Feh u_ú"

"Bah u_ú"

Reprimo un suspiro y, recargandome en la pared, asumo de nuevo mi pose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y los ojos cerrados.

..........

Es entonces que siento unas cálidas manos posarse sobre mis brazos.

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro con los de ella a poca distancia, y siento como la sangre se me va toda a la cara sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo...

Debo reaccionar!! Reacciona, Kai!! 

No dejes que esa cara bonita te impresione!!!

........

Acaso dije "cara bonita"?!?!?!?

........

Qué está haciendo ahora? Se acerca y....

........

"Ah......"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El joven de cabello bicolor tocó su mejilla, en la que la chica de cabello castaño (que ahora corría hacia su habitación) habia depositado un beso.

Presa de un inagotable cansancio, se recargó en la pared, susurrando inaudiblemente el nombre de la niña que acababa de darle su primer beso en más de diez años.

Lentamente, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, se dirigió a su habitación. 

Mañana iba a ser un nuevo día.

Una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Tan feliz como acababa de serlo, aunque el mismo no lo reconociera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Aaah... _

_Que cursi T-T... Pero que lindo *O* Y esta vez no tardé nada en actualizar!! =D_

_No olviden dejar sus valiosos reviews!_

_Sayo!! =D_


	12. i like burnt hot cakes

**11) Me gustan los Hot Cakes quemados**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_POV Kai_

_No... no este sueño de nuevo no..._

_Ese niño... Eh... Quiero decir, yo... Pero con esa mirada tan... inocente... y tierna..._

_Se ve a chibi-Kai, pero con una mirada inocente, tierna y alegre..._

_Por qué??_

_No te dirijas ahí!! No!!!_

_Trato de detenerlo... Pero es imposible!! Como siempre... Por qué tengo que tener este sueño?? No es suficiente con haberlo vivido una vez?!_

_Mi... mi versión en pequeña... Entra a la casa... Cierro los ojos... pero no... no puedo dejar de ver... Ver a mis...._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Buenos días Kaaaaaai!!!!!!! –una voz hizo que saltara, sobresaltado

- Eeeehh??? –gritó él, asustado

Miró sorprendido a los infantiles ojos que tenia delante.

- Makoto?? Qué estás haciendo?

- Es hora del desayuno!!

- Desayuno? Pero eso es hasta las 10!!

- Hai!! Y esa hora es!!

El joven bicolor se incorporó y miró atónito su reloj. En efecto, marcaban las 10:00am. Suspiró y tratando de no recordar lo que seguía a continuación en la pesadilla que tuvo, se acostó nuevamente.

- No quiero ir... –dijo simplemente. Makoto lo miró confundida

- Pero... hay unos hot cakes deliciosos!!! Y si quieres, le pido al cocinero que haga otras cosas... –Kai suspiró y trató de buscar una excusa

- No... lo que pasa es que... –suspiro –siempre es lo mismo... todo... tan perfecto, que ya estoy aburrido...

-Ya veo...

Makoto miró largamente al chico. Finalmente, su rostro se iluminó.

- Ya sé!! –dijo feliz –yo te prepararé algo, y como no me sale nada muy bien, entonces te gustará, seguro!!! ^O^

- Eh.... –empezó Kai, pero ella ya había salido disparada de su habitación.

_Mientras en la cocina..._

"Veamos!! Me tiene que salir todo muy bien, no puede ser tan difícil hacer unos hot cakes!! ^^" pensaba Makoto

Tomó los huevos, la mantequilla, la harina para los hot cakes y la leche.

Miró las instrucciones y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Ja! Esto es taaan fácil n_n Solo hay que mezclar los ingredientes y luego ponerlo en la sartén con un poco de azúcar... ah, no... era mantequilla... ^^U"

Puso todos los ingredientes en el primer bowl (recipiente) que encontró y empezó a mezclarlos.

"Aquí dice... Mezcle bien.... Y también dice que no importa si quedan grumos! Que bien, por que siempre me quedan así ^o^"

Acabó de mezclarlo y luego encendió la sartén con mantequilla. Esperó a que se calentara y luego echó algo de masa.

Todo iba muy bien... pero justo cuando la masa tocó la sartén, parecieron empezar los problemas...

"Sí! Ahora tengo que esperar a que empiecen a salir agujeritos arriba ^^"

Esperó... y esperó... pero no aparecían...

- Que raro... 

Volteó el hot cake para ver como estaba y...

- AAAAHHH!!! MI HOT CAKE ESTÁ TODO QUEMADO!!! TOT

Sacó velozmente lo que quizás hubiera podido ser un hot cake y después de revisarlo, decidió que eso no se lo comería ni siquiera el gordo amigo de Kai.

Suspiró y volvió a echar un poco más de masa, pero menos que la vez anterior.

"Esta vez me fijaré" pens

Nuevamente esperó... y cuando le dio la vuelta estaba perfecto!!

"Bieeen! ^O^"

Pero la cosa no acababa allí... justo cuando le daba la vuelta, la masa que aun no estaba cocida salió disparada y le salpicó un poco la cara.

- Ay no!! TOT

Rabió un poco y tiró nuevamente el hot cake. Hizo lo mismo que antes... Y esta vez al voltearlo, tuvo mucho cuidado...

Y le salió!!! ^O^

- Yeeeey!!! ^0^ ahora voy a probarlo.

Tomó un cuchillo... Y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que el interior del hot cake estaba crudo todavía...

- Por qué a mi?? TOT

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai mientras tanto se vistió y olvidando la promesa de Makoto, salió al jardín... 

Creo que no hace falta decir que se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar toda manchada de masa, con una bandeja de hot cakes (algunos quemado y otros poco hechos, pero con mucha miel para disimular ^^U), y sonriente.

- Qué hiciste?? –preguntó atónito

- Te hice tus hot cakes, por supuesto!!

- No quiero

- Eh? –Makoto solo le miró sorprendida

Kai sintió una ira irracional apoderarse de el (todos sabemos que no tenia por que enfadarse, pero así es el n_nU) y contestó de mala gana:

- Te he dicho que no quiero nada!!

- Pero... yo pensé que...

- Pensaste qué?? – preguntó Kai, dándole la espalda. Y por esta razón no pudo ver las lágrimas tratando de salir en los ojos de ella.

- Tienes razón!! Quién querría estos hot cakes tan feos, verdad?

Kai se volvió confundido... Y en seguida se arrepintió al ver su sonrisa forzada... Y las lágrimas surcando su pálido rostro.

- Bien... entonces supongo que... me los llevaré... –se dio la vuelta para ocultar sus lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

El joven se golpeó mentalmente y la siguió. Llegó a la cocina donde preguntó por ella, y lo único que le dijeron fue que había dejado el plato "con esa cosa que vagamente parecían hot cakes" y se había marchado... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto mientras tanto corría por la ciudad... no sabía dónde iba... no sabía donde estaba, a veces corría y otras caminaba... Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas.

Escuchó una voz.

Una voz gritando su nombre.

Se volvió y miró al objeto de sus pensamientos allí parado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le dio la espalda y siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber a dónde iba. Solo despertaron sus sentidos al oír el fuerte claxonazo de un camión... que se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai atrajo a la chica hacia si, y esta, aún aterrorizada, se abrazó a él y sollozó. El, conciliadoramente, le acarició el cabello con una mano, y con la otra abrazó su cintura.

- Lo siento Makoto... lo siento, lo siento... –era la primera vez que se disculpaba con alguien, y sin embargo, las palabras habían salido fácilmente de su boca, sin que el se diera mucha cuenta.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte. Realmente se había asustado cuando ese camión la había estado a punto de arrollar, pero Kai la había jalado y ahora la consolaba y le pedía disculpas... ¿¿¿¿Disculpas????

- No... Fue mi culpa, lo siento... Debí entender que querías estar solo...

- Te equivocas –Kai alzó su mentón para que sus pupilas se entrecruzaran, y Makoto pudo ver por un momento que el frío espejo de los ojos de él, que tapaban siempre sus emociones, se rompía por un segundo y dejaba ver un sentimiento que no logró comprender. –Yo nunca... A mi nunca me ha molestado tu presencia...

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa... –dijo

_Vayamos... A casa..._

- Sí...

- Y esta vez tu haces los hot cakes?

- No... creo... que me gustan los hot cakes quemados....

Sonrieron y, juntos, se dirigieron de vuelta a donde habían salido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$

_Ugyaaaaa!!!! Que bonito!!! ToT_

_Sí... perdonenme por hacer llorar a Mako-chan y por que no le salieran los hot cakes... (esa preparación de hot cakes no la inventé... a mi me pasa siempre eso T-T)_

_Pero al final todo se arregló!!! ^o^_

_Y... qué piensan del sueño de Kai? En el próximo cap. pondré más información de este sueño!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado!! Y sino, dejen reviews!! Y si sí, pues también!!! ^O^_


	13. ¡fiesta! ¡¡¿¿FIESTA!

**12) Fiesta!!... ¡¡¿¿FIESTA??!!**

_Sueño de Kai_

_Kai caminaba por una calle desierta. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero aún así, sabía que era imposible cambiarlo, y por más que se rebelara, sus pies lo llevarían cerca del pequeño niño que era idéntico a el, escepto por unos ojos color castaño rojizo, que en ese momento solo reflejaban alegría y ternura (y por que tenía cerca de 7 años... eso es algo un poco obvio, neh? =p)_

_Hasta ese momento..._

_Kai miró con aprensión como el niño giraba la manija de una puerta... Trató de detenerlo, de advertirle... Aunque sabía que eso sería imposible..._

_Vio como chibi-Kai entraba, y sus ojos se agrandaban al ver... _

_- Mamá...?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Buenos días!!! ^O^ -le gritó una estruendosa voz

- Eh...?? –desvió rápidamente la mirada de Makoto. No quería que ella viera el terror que asomaba en sus ojos. –Makoto –dijo cuando estuvo más calmado y se había limpiado el sudor frío que abrillantaba su frente –creo que hay maneras más decentes de despertar a las personas...

- Si... bueno... ¬¬ El caso es que quería pedirte un favor ^_____^

- Primero dime algo...

- Sí?

- Has estado mucho tiempo con Max? Creo que su sobre-dosis de azucar se te está contagiando...

Makoto contó hasta diez

....

En realidad contó hasta cien...

Respiró profundamente y dijo calmadamente:

- El favor que te quería pedir...

- Sí?

- Es que... bueno, como tu casa es muy grande, pensé que podríamos hacer una fiesta...

- QUÉEEEEEE???

A lo lejos, varios pajarillos volaron asustados

- Oh, vamos!! Invitaras a tus amigos, yo a mis amigas y...

- No!

Makoto tomó de la camisa a Kai y lo miró con ojos de perrito en la lluvia.

Pestañeó lo más adorablemente que pudo.

Y el beyluchador...

...Se sintió completamente derrotado por primera vez en la historia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pon eso aquí por favor... No, no... Se dupone que debe ir más junto...

- Makoto...

- Eh?

- Cállate y dejales hacer su trabajo u__u

- Pero...

Makoto miró a Kai atentamente, sin que este apartara la mirada de ella. Finalmente, se sintió derrotada, y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado.

Lo había convencido de que (además de hacer la fiesta) adornara el salón... Pero no pudo hacer nada respecto a que _ellos _lo arreglaran...

Kai había contratado a un equipo de según el "profesionales" y al que Makoto no dejaba de encontrarle fallos.

Y por supuesto el... no dejaba de callara.

- Oye... –dijo finalmente ella tras un rato de silencio

- Hmp?

- Y dime... qué nos vamos a poner en la fiesta...?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai y Makoto caminaban por un conocido centro comercial. Ella, feliz, colgada del brazo de su acompañante y señalando alguna que otra tienda. El, con la típica venita que sale a los personajes de anime cuando se enfadan (sí, esa que sale en la frente =D).

- Oye Kai, luego podemos ir a tomar un helado?

- No

- Que bueno n__n –se alegró ella

Kai dio un largo suspiro. Nadie en toda su vida habría podido hacerle hacer una fiesta en su casa, luego adornarla y finalmente ir de compras.

Nadie, escepto ella.

- Ya llegamos –anunció Mako señalando una tienda de ropa

El chico arqueó una ceja y miró el local.

"Por lo menos tiene buen gusto..." fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de ser jalado bruscamente.

Miró a la chica que lo había halado y que ahora corría de prenda en prenda, riendose y preguntándose cuál sería la mejor para ella.

Finalmente tomó unas cuantas y se metió al vestidor.

Kai dio un nuevo suspiro y se apoyó en una pared con su típica pose; antes de que Makoto le extendía una prenda desde el probador y le pedía que se la pasase en azul.

Refunfuñando, tomó la camisa que le daba ella y se la entregó a una joven dependienta.

- Ya la escuchó –dijo en voz baja. Amenazadora.

La pobre chica asintió temerosa y corrió a buscarla, para luego pasarla por encima del probador en que estaba Makoto.

Se escuchó un leve revuelo y finalmente una imagen que Kai apenas pudo reconocer salió del probador.

Nunca la había visto así.

Traía puesta una camisa azul cielo, que recalcaba sus pechos y su figura; acompañada por unos vaqueros a la cadera.

- Kai... Kai, te pasa algo? –preguntó Makoto acercandose a el.

- Er... No...!! No, nada!! –contestó nerviosamente

Ella sonrió con inocencia y se miró en el espejo.

- Me veo bien? –le preguntó sonriendo

- S... sí... o///o

- Entonces ahora vamos a vestirte a tiii!!! ^o^

Durante la siguiente media hora Kai fue usado como maniquí humano, quitandose y poniendose ropa, mientras Makoto señalaba los aspectos buenos y los malos.

Lastima que los malos fueran más que los buenos.

Finalmente una dependienta sacó una camisa azul marino de manga corta, estilo deportista, unos pants anchos que arrastraban un poco por el piso; y unos guantes también azul oscuro que tapaban solo hasta los nudillos.

Makoto lo miró con admiración, y finalmente se acercó a el.

_Peligrosamente a él._

Kai sintió como se le subían los colores cuando vio los ojos castaños de Mako.

Quien... Tomó su bufanda blanca y se la enrrolló nuevamente en el cuello.

- Te ves mejor con ella...

- Gra... gracias...

- Ahora... podemos ir a tomar un helado? ^__^

- No...

Pero Makoto ya lo jalaba hacia la heladería más cercana.

&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%

- Caray, viejo!! Nunca creía que hicieras una fiesta voluntariamente!!

- Cállate.

- Amargado ¬¬

Kai cerró los ojos y puso cara de no-me-molesten-o-lo-lamentaran, lo que hizo que los miembros de su ex-equipo y otros que también estaban allí, se sonrieran.

Mientras tanto, Makoto reía y charlaba con sus amigas. Kai, que entonces la estaba mirando disimuladamente, sin darse en realidad cuenta de lo que hacía; notó que ella se sonrojaba de vez en cuando...

- Vamos, Mako, dinos... –decía una de las chicas –ese chico es tu novio o no?

- No! Pero que cosas dicen!! ///

- Jajaja –rió otra –pues la verdad es que está muy bueno...

- Annya!!! –exclamó Makoto indignada

Annya puso cara de inocencia y contestó:

- Vamos... tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar... 

Las demás estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Makoto sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, dandole un color rosa fluorescente a su cara.

&&&&&//////////&&&&&

Mientras tanto Kai estaba en las mismas...

- Y dinos Kai –dijo Rei llamando su atención –dónde se conocieron?

- En el hospital u__u –contestó el, con tono aburrido

- Vaya, viejo... Nunca había oído hablar de romances de hospital...

Los allí presentes rieron mientras Kai se daba la vuelta tratando de que los demás no notaran su sonrojo.

- Bueno, gente!! –dijo de pronto una voz

Todos: eh? Qué? Quién dijo eso? __ ...... __  ..... ¿o_o?

- Soy yo, A.J.!!! Y vengo a divertirlos!!! ^O^

Por suerte, nadie notó la cara de horror del joven Hiwatari.

////////////////////////

Toda la noche bailaron, rieron, jugaron juegos que en opinión de Kai eran muy infantiles...

Pero ahí no acabó la cosa...

- Muy bien, chicos!!! –gritó A.J. –ahora comenzará lo mejor, por lo que han estado esperando todos..!!! ^O^

- Te irás? –gruñó Kai inaudiblemente

- Empezará el juego de la botella!!! ^O^

........................

Silencio

........................

- Y eso... cómo se juega?

- Pues... ^^U – A.J. no perdió su entusiasmo –se ponen en circulo, alguien hace girar una botella, y tiene que besar al que apunte la punta de la botella!!

Enseguida hubo gritos, risas y comentarios (además de una mueca de parte de Kai). Finalmente todos se pusieron en círculo.

- Muy bien... Quién empieza? –preguntó Ame, otra de las amigas de Makoto

- Empiezará el patrocinador, por supuesto...

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento y Kai, de mala gana, hizo girar la botella. Esta dio vueltas y vueltas, todos los ojos puestos en ella. Finalmente paró en...

- Muy bien, Kai, ahora tienes que besarla

El joven hizo un gesto, pero ese no era su primer beso, ni el ultimo; así que tomó la cara de Jazz, una chica de cabello negro corto y tez pálida y lo besó rápidamente.

Makoto, que hasta entonces había enmudecido, sintió la fuerte punzada de los celos, más fuerte de lo que la había sentido nunca.

A continuación, Jazz giró la botella que paró en Max,  y así continuamente, hasta que, cuando esta estuvo en las manos de Rei y giró fue a parar apuntando a Makoto.

- Pero... –Rei se ruborizó –yo tengo novia... –mirando a Maraiah

- No te preocupes, Rei –dijo ella con calma, si que el joven con cola de caballo se acercó a Mako y la besó lo más rápido que pudo.

Fue una suerte que nadie viera a Kai, quien tenía el rostro más pálido de lo habitual, los dientes y  puños apretados y la mirada oculta en la sombra de su cabello.

"Cómo se atrevió...." pensó antes de que la estruendosa voz de A.J. lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien, ahora tu gira la botella...

Mako asintió y giró bruscamente la botella. Ya no quería besar a nadie más. A nadie más que no fuera...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el joven al que había apuntado la botella.

El chico bicolor tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se lo creyera aún.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar y tomando el rostro de Kai con ambas manos lo besó. 

Lo besó de una manera muy diferente a la que había besado a los demás, y el lo notó.

El empezó a pedir permiso para entrar a la boca de ella, quien enseguida se lo concidió.

Sus lenguas empezaron a danzar una danza prohibida, con aquel anhelado beso.

Lo demás no existían. Sus miradas llenas de asombro y algo de picardía no los afectaban... Ni siquiera las notaban.

Solo estaban el y ella.

Kai... y Makoto.

- Eh... chicos...

La pareja abrió los ojos y al percatarse de lo que habían hecho, se separaron y volvieron a sus lugares de un salto, furiosamente rojos.

Y la fiesta continuó... Sin ningún "incidente" más.

Sin embargo, si alguien se hubiera fijado con atención, hubiera notado que cierto bicolor y cierta castaña se dirigían miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

Lástima que nadie lo hizo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_............................._

_Sin comentarios..._

_Solo...._

_Dejen reviews..._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	14. Nightmare

Woooooow!!! Tengo 23 reviews!!!!!!!

Dan: sí, y 13 capítulos

u__u Jeje... ^^U No se los había presentado (excepto a Silver-san) pero el es Dan-chan (le digo así de cariño ^-^); el es un elfo alado, que se ha convertido en  mi guardaespaldas

Dan: hmp u__u Es mi deber cuidarte aunque mi cuerpo se destruya.

Eres tan tierno!!! *O* Además de un antisocial ¬¬ PERO pasando a otras cosas, les quiero agradecer muuucho los reviews, me han ayudado musho, gracias, gracias... ^O^ Especialmente en el capitulo anterior recibí muchas felicitaciones, que emoción!! ^0^

Y AHORA!!!

SIGUE LEYENDO!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chibi-Kai caminaba por una calle desierta, sin saber lo que le esperaba más adelante, aunque la versión adulta que lo seguía sí lo supiera._

_Abrió lentamente la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron y palideció más de lo que ya era, al ver en el piso y cubiertos de sangre a una mujer de ojos castaño claro y pelo de un extraño color entre azul cielo y azul marino._

_- Mamá...? –consiguió articular antes de que su madre abriera levemente los ojos y lo mirara vidriosamente._

_- Kai... Kai, escúchame –el pequeño se acercó a su madre mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y de los de su versión adulta. –Kai... tu debes... debes vivir... no dejes que te manipulen... Te amo... –una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la moribunda._

_El niño abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazó a su madre._

_- Mamá... mamá, no te mueras... No quiero que te mueras!! –sollozó antes de que un hombre joven entrara corriendo en la habitación_

_- Marian!!! NO!!!_

_Lentamente, de entre las sombras salió un hombre adulto, de entrados los cuarentas._

_- TU!!! –gritó el hombre más joven – TU LA MATASTE!!!_

_Una sonrisa cruel se ensanchó en los labios del otro, antes de apuntar con una pistola y disparar, primero a la cabeza de la mujer que chibi-Kai tenía abrazada, causando un sobresalto y un grito de terror a est;, y luego al pecho del hombre, quién cayó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el dolor, al lado de su esposa, quien tenía ya la cara y las ropas cubiertas de sangre._

_- PAPÁ!!! MAMÁ!!! –en esta ocasión fue el niño quien gritó, acompañado por otro desgarrador grito del joven bicolor que ninguno de los recuerdos escuchó._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – un fuerte y aterrador grito hizo que todos los habitantes de la mansión despertaran sobresaltados; tanto sirvientes como la joven que dormía en la habitación contigua.

Los sirvientes volvieron a recostarse y a dormirse, acostumbrados a las continuas pesadillas del amo, pero Makoto se levantó de un salto, pálida como la nieve y corrió hacia de donde había venido el grito.

·················$$$$$$$$$$$$$$····················

Kai respiraba agitadamente, blanco como un muerto y con el terror y el dolor reflejándose en sus desorbitados ojos.

Un sudor frío producto de la horrible pesadilla lo hacía tener continuos estremecimientos.

- Kai...? –oyó de pronto

Volvió la mirada y observó la silueta femenina que se perfilaba en el umbral. Cerró los ojos y pegando las rodillas al pecho, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Estás... bien? Tuviste una pesadilla? –su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

- S-sí... estoy... bien.... Dejame solo... –logró articular él, pero como siempre, fue desobedecido y Makoto se acercó lentamente.

- Quiéres contarmela? –ahora sonaba tranquilizante, tierna. Sin razón aparente esto calmó en gran parte al joven Hiwatari.

- No –contestó bruscamente

Ella se acercó lentamente. Entonces fue cuando notó las incesantes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- Kai?? –lo llamó, asustada

- Dejame solo –ya esto no parecía una orden, así que se sentó en su cama, y lentamente le acarició el rostro.

- Puedes decirmelo... 

- Mis padres... –confesó en un estremecimiento –Soñé con la muerte de mis padres... Y el... – no pudo continuar.

Makoto se quedó de piedra. Era verdad!! Jamás desde que se habían conocido se había preguntado nada acerca de los padres de el!!!

Con los ojos muy abiertos, casi a punto de llorar, abrazó a Kai, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

El joven dio un trémulo suspiro. Ya fuera por que las manos de ella habían secado sus lágrimas o su simple presencia las había desaparecido, su llanto había cesado.

En circunstancias normales, si hubiera sido alguien más el que lo hubiera visto, lo habría echado enseguida, probablemente a gritos, pero a ella no.

Cerró los ojos y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Y por primera vez en 15 años, no soñó.

((((((((((((((((((((···························)))))))))))))))))))

_Lo se... U__U No era lo que yo tenía planeado hacer en un principio... Pero aún así espero que les haya gustado..._

_............ Fum..... u___u_

_............_

_Ahora pica el botón GO!!!_

_............_

_(Realmente creían que perdería mi entusiasmo?)_

_(Dejen reviews!!)_

_n___n No se preocupen, el proximo capitulo será más alegre!!_

_P.D. Capitulo dedicado a Silver-san por que le gusta lo sádico ^___^_


	15. palomitas

**14) Palomitas**

Aquella mañana se sintió extraño al despertar. Casi sin poder creer que por una vez no había soñado. La noche anterior tanto su alma como su mente habían conseguido encontrar paz y descanso y todo se lo debía a ella. A ella, que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos ahogando su llanto, que había compartido su dolor y sus lágrimas voluntariamente. A ella, que se había convertido en todo lo que una vez deseó encontrar. Podía sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados, su piel contra la suya propia como una caricia de seda. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, aflojó su abrazo a la estrecha cintura de Makoto, poniendo de mala gana algo de distancia entre ellos.

Se levantó y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación. Finalmente se recargó en una pared y cerró los ojos.

.............

Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Seguía dormida, tan inocente en su sueño, ajena a la tempestad que había desatado en el bicolor.

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sintió unas manos posándose en las suyas y cuando subió la mirada se encontró con unos ojos castaños mirándolo con ternura, y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas en que estaban enmarcados.

Enseguida se le subieron los colores. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a balbucear incoherencias el rostro de la chica adquirió un gesto parecido a ^_____________^

Y gritó:

- BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAAS!!!

Todo volvió a ser normal nuevamente con ese grito.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Rayos Makoto!!! Me vas a dejar sordo un día de estos!!!

- Lo siento, lo siento!! Es que acabo de tener un sueño muuuuy bonito!!

Kai se estremeció levemente cuando oyó la palabra "sueño"

- Y... de qué iba? –preguntó mientras se dirigía a tomar sus ropas

- Pues de que... íbamos al parque de diversiones... ^____^

- Y eso qué?

- Pues pensé –la chica hizo una pausa dramática –que podríamos ir hoy

- ...........

- Eh....

- Sí... por qué no? –una leve sonrisa se formó en el pálido rostro

- ....... O_____O QUÉEEEE?!?!?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A un criado que pasaba cerca de allí se le cayó la bandeja de las manos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No grites!!!! O

- Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que aceptarías o__o

- Pues acepté, y si no te callas me harás cambiar de opinión ¬___¬

- Ok ok ^O^

- Y cuándo iremos?

- Ahora mismo ^^

-Eh??? Pero.... Pero.... –calló al sentirse arrastrado por Makoto –No se puede contigo... u___u

- Lo se n___n

////////)))))))))((((((((((&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%$$$$!!!!!!////////////

- Vas a invitar a tus amigas? –preguntó Kai cuando bajaban las escaleras

- Nopu.... –contestó Makoto con una sonrisa infantil, antes de abrir la puerta

Kai se quedó de piedra al ver a los blade breakers.

- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

- Tranquilo viejo, Makoto fue quien nos invitó  -dijo (el estúpido ¬¬) Tyson

- Mmm.... ¬¬

Cuando todos (Kai: ahem ahem ¬¬) se pusieron de acuerdo, subieron a la camioneta del abuelo de Tyson, puesto que en la limosina de Kai no cabían todos ^^U

Aún así iban muy apretados. Kai iba tan pegado a Makoto que por culpa de Tyson quien lo empujaba que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caer sobre ella. Fue entonces que el abuelo dio una brusca vuelta y cayó sobre ella, su cabeza contra sus pechos. Se ruborizó ante el suave contacto y solo atinó a decir:

- Es todo culpa de Tyson!!

- Mía?!

- Hai, tu ocupas el lugar de dos personas!!

- Cállate ¬___¬

- Ya llegamos, cállense los dos ñ_ñ – exclamó Makoto algo roja también

Bajaron del auto y miraron con interés el parque de diversiones.

- Vamos a la montaña rusa!! –dijo enseguida Max, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto Kai que no dijo nada .__.U

Las sillas para subirse iban de dos en dos y quedaron en este orden:

Kai – Makoto

Rei – Kenny

Tyson – Max

Cuando finalmente arrancaron (después de una discusión de Kai con un empleado u_uU) empezaron a subir, subir, subir... Y Kai notaba su cara ponerse cada vez más roja conforme Makoto lo abrazaba asustada, escondiéndose en su pecho.. Entonces cayeron.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por momentos el líder de los blade breakers solo escuchó gritos y sintió la adrenalina acumularse en su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta cuando, protectoramente, puso un brazo rodeando los hombros de Mako.

Dieron una vuelta a la montaña rusa, durante la cual Makoto abrazaba más y más fuerte a Kai, hasta casi estrangularlo, hasta que el carrito se detuvo, pero esto no pareció motivo suficiente para que ambos chicos dejaran de abrazarse.

- Hey chicos –dijo entonces Rei –piensan quedarse ahí todo el día?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos jóvenes aún seguían ligeramente sonrojados cuando salieron del juego.

Luego de esto fueron a algunos otros juegos, como las sillas voladoras, la rueda de la fortuna, "El vudú", "El Kilahuea", entre otros ^^

- Ufff!!! Estoy un poco cansada!! –gritó la pálida chica estirándose y sonriendo. Kai se sonrojó al ver por un momento como se transparentaba el brassier en la mojada camisa, después de subirse al "Splash". –Hey! Qué tal si vamos a ese de allí...?

- Umm.... En realidad nosotros pensábamos ya irnos a comer –explicó Kenny con una gotita

Makoto se volvió hacia Kai.

- Entonces vamos nosotros?

- No –el chico empezó a caminar, ignorándola, pero Makoto lo siguió dejando a los demás que no creyeron conveniente seguirlos.

- Oh, vamos...! Al menos...

Pero Kai se había detenido abruptamente, provocando que chocara contra el. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, se dio cuenta que Kai miraba hipnotizado hacia alguna parte. Siguió su mirada y vio a una madre con su hijo. Estaban comprando palomitas, y parecían muy felices.

"Madre..." susurró Kai inaudiblemente

- Um... –Makoto no notó la avalancha de sentimientos en Kai –entonces me puedes comprar unas palomitas? ^^

- No –contestó nuevamente en un tono amargado, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

- Pero.... –Makoto lo sigui

- No!! Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!! –gritó Kai sin volverse

La joven lo miró irritada.

- No seas amargado!!

- No lo soy!! Tu eres la niña consentida!!!

- Por lo menos tengo pasado, idiota!!!

Enseguida la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca, asustada. Kai palideció más, si esto era posible.

- Kai, yo...

- Solo... solo déjame en paz!!! –gritó el bicolor antes de salir corriendo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- *Snif... Snif...* una chica castaña lloraba con la cara entre las manos –soy tan tonta... *snif* Kai lo siento... *sollozo* soy una niña idiota... *snif...*

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, y al subir la mirada, sobresaltada, vio al chico bicolor tendiendole unas palomitas y mirando al horizonte.

Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos, olvidadas las palomitas.

- Buaaaa!! Lo siento mucho, Kai!! En verdad soy una consentida... No debí decir que no tenias pasado, lo siento!!! *deja de llorar lentamente cuando Kai le devuelve el abrazo algo torpemente*

- Yo... no debí gritarte... *sonríe suavemente* dejemos de pelear, sí?

- Pero... –se interrumpió cuando Kai puso su dedo en sus labios

- Está bien... Pero...

- Eh?

- Lavarás los platos como castigo... *sale corriendo*

- Odio lavar platos!! –gritó ella antes de salir detrás de él, riendo

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$    ----------- (mucho dinero!! *O* -Dan: ama... ¬¬)

Quien los hubiera visto los habría tomado por una pareja de enamorados. Ella iba a su lado, sonriendo, y el iba serio, pero pareciendo disfrutar la compañía.

- Ahh.... *bostezo* tengo sueño... -__-

- Hmmm.... –fue la fría respuesta del bicolor

Entonces, para gran sorpresa de Makoto, se inclinó, indicandole que se subiera en el. La chic, algo renuente a aceptar, acabó haciendolo ante un impaciente "vamos!!" de parte de Kai. Pasó ambas piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su acompañante y enrrolló sus brazos en su cuello. (qué daría por estar en su lugar *__* - Dan: ama.... u__ú*)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kai la depositó suavemente en su cama y la observó por un largo rato. La luz de la luna le daba en la cara, haciendo que sus rasgos parecieran de marfil.

Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Buenas noches... –susurró antes de marcharse

Y ya en la oscuridad del cuarto, en el rostro de la chica se formó una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, querido Kai...

$$$$$%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$

Lo siento... me duelen los dedos, seré breve u__u

Gracias por los reviews, y dejen uno (si quieren dos ^^)

Y perdonen la tardanza!!!!


	16. atrapados con las manos en la masa

**15) Sorprendidos con las manos en la masa**

POV Makoto

Uff ahora que ya va a empezar la escuela me siento agobiada -__- no le entiendo a mates... Pero parece que  vio mi duda y me decidió ayudar!! A veces es muy tierno!!! *___* Como cuando me besó....

Concéntrate, Makoto, no puedes distraerte ahora!! 

Vaya, ya me está llamando. Salí de mi habitación en unos shorts azules y un T-shirt blanco hacia la sala en dónde Kai me estaba esperando.

"Ok, ya estoy lista, podemos comenzar" le dije con una sonrisa de entusiasmo en la cara.

"¡Ah! disculpa, pero se te ofrece algo ¿quieres agua, jugo, refresco, algo para picar? ¿qué quieres?" le pregunte amablemente

"Estoy bien" me dijo algo molesto, tal vez de tanto esperar.

"Bueno, pues... comencemos" le dije.

"Sí" fue su única respuesta.

En un tiempo tenía el examen de ciencias por lo que tenía que estudiar las tres materias que la conforman: química, física y biología. Comenzamos a estudiar Química primero, e íbamos bien, hasta que hubo un momento en que...

"¡Uy!, no lo entiendo, todos esos numeritos chiquitos y grandes y esas letras me confunden"

Vi como Kai suspiró por centésima vez en esa tarde.

"Oye, te lo voy a decir de la manera más sencilla a ver si te graba en esa cosa que tienes por cabeza. Los números grandes son los coeficientes o más sencillo para ti el número de moléculas que hay en cada elemento, las letras son los nombres de los elementos químicos abreviadas, y los numeritos pequeños son los subíndices que indican la cantidad de átomos que hay en cada elemento ¿entendiste?"

"Eh... sí, ahora entiendo"

"Entonces seguimos, los elementos, que son los que se encuentran en la tabla periódica, son todas las sustancias por las cuales esta formada la materia, o sea todo lo que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor. Los elementos se representa en símbolos, como esos de ah

Y me señaló en la tabla al Oxígeno (O).

"Pero, existen los que se llaman compuestos los cuales están formados por dos o más tipo de átomos, los cuales se representan por fórmulas, por ejemplo el cloruro de magnesio Mg + Cl2 - MgCl2 ¿captas?"

"Si" le mentí, la verdad es que eso yo me lo sabía desde octavo de primaria, pero me encantaba verlo sufrir por mí, la verdad es que exceptuando las matemáticas yo soy excelente en las demás materias.

Pasaron hora y media, desde mi supuesto "Ah, sí ahora entiendo", cuando cambiamos de materias a Física, con la cual duramos otra hora más hablando de electricidad, y blablabla.

Casi llegó la hora de la cena cuando cambiamos a Biología.

"...Entonces el tejido sanguíneo esta formado por la células linfocitos, eurotrocitos y trombocitos, o más sencillo para ti, por glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos y plaquetas"

"Ah, ok" le dije, la verdad es que este jueguito ya me estaba aburriendo, a pesar de que Kai se lo tomaba muy enserio.

"Ok, ahora que terminamos con el sistema circulatorio, entremos con el sistema reproductor"

"Oye, espera... No tienes sed de tanto hablar?" le pregunto, porque la verdad era que yo casi ni había hablado y me estaba muriendo de sed, pobre de él que llevaba toda la tarde hablando...

"Sí, por favor" me pidió educadamente.

"Ok, ahora mismo vuelvo" y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar los vasos de agua, pero me di cuenta de que todos los vasos estaban sucios, ¬¬ ug, ahora recuerdo que esta mañana me tocaba a mí fregar y con lo apurada que estaba con el examen se me había olvidado... ¬¬ por lo visto  no tuvo la compasión de dejarle esto a otro... ^^U, uff, ahora los tendré que fregar T__T

Comencé con mi labor, me coloqué los guantes y tomé la esponja y el jabón para comenzar, pero cuando giré la manilla para que saliera agua, no salía absolutamente nada.

¡Rayos! Que suerte la mía, comencé a menear el tubo por donde salé el agua y nada. Le di una trompada bastante fuerte para ver si con eso funcionara y no pasó absolutamente nada, pero de repente.

.

.

.

.

.

PLASHHHHH

Sale un montón de agua de la llave, que parece, que con mi golpe se había roto.

"Ahhhh" grité, me estaba empapando toda y yo trataba de poner la manilla de nuevo, pero no podía.

Parece que Kai escuchó mi grito y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, me arrebató la manilla y trató de ponerla, al ver que no se podía se agachó y cerró la llave, gracias a Dios, por que ya no cabía más agua en la cocina

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" me preguntó con mala cara.

"Bueno, fue que iba a fregar un vaso y como no salía agua, jalé muy fuerte de la llave y puf, se despegó ^.^" dije atropelladamente solo pensando en toda el agua que estaba esparcida en la cocina y que tendría que secar luego ..Q.Q..

"¿Eso fue lo que pasó?" me preguntó con una cara totalmente seria.

Ay no, parece que esto va a terminar en un regaño y luego un sermón bien largo, pero de repente su semblante cambia totalmente a un de ¿risa?

"JAJAJA, deberías de haberte visto luchando con la llave" el mundo se está acabando!, ¿Kai Hiwatari está riéndose? 

Bueno... aunque debo admitirlo mi situación daba un poco de risa.

Nos calmamos un poco y de pronto nos miramos uno al otro y nos sonrojamos, debido a que con el agua que nos cayó encima a Kai se le delineaba todo su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Ahh, que atractivo se veía... pero de pronto me miró a mí y se me doy cuenta que se me veía todo y un chin más ya que mi T-shirt era blanco y yo estaba totalmente empapada.

De pronto sentí un arder por todo mi cuerpo, mis hormonas... mis hormonas me decían que me acercara a su cuerpo y que pasara mis manos por todo ese torso y esos brazos bien formados. Era como si me estuvieran llamando, suplicando que fuera.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante diez segundos antes de acercarnos uno al otro y comenzarnos a besarnos con fervor y pasión. 

Rodee mis manos por su cuello mientras él pasaba las suyas por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, comenzamos a besarnos, nuestras lenguas luchaban una a la otra, buscando una ganadora.

Poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo hasta quedar pegados al desayunador, ahí nos afincamos por un rato, nuestras manos trataban de conocer cada esquina de nuestros cuerpos, pasando de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.

El me subió sobre la mesa y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo sentía todo mi cuerpo arder de placer debido al contacto de sus suaves y dulces labios por mi piel, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos una y otra vez.

Pero la cosa se volvió más caliente, me vi impulsada a desabotonarle la camisa, y botón por botón iba entrando mis manos más y más en su pecho para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y que este complementara el mío.

De repente él comienza a levantarme mi blusa empapada, yo le ayudó un poco y me la quito totalmente por lo que solo quedo en bracieles, y él comienza a acariciarme las piernas y un poco más arriba y me iba subiendo parte de mis shorts para llegar más allá, entonces él comienza a besar todo mi cuello y cuando iba más para abajo solo oigo un...

"MAKOTO HIGUYASHI ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!" Era mi madre, ¿cómo pudo haberme encontrado? Me va a matar, lo juro que me va a matar.

"Discúlpame, mamá...." empecé asustada

"Te quiero fuera, ¡ahora!" gritó mi madre toda exaltada.

"Señora..." dijo Kai entonces, pero mamá lo ignor

La miré durante un momento antes de que ella me agarrara por el brazo y me llevara, ante la mirada atónita y avergonzada de Kai.

Ya que salimos, me subió, o más bien lanzó al auto y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Fui con la cabeza gacha y me negué a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Sabía que ese tipo al que me obligan a llamar padre me mataría al llegar a casa...

Cuando paramos me bajé a toda velocidad del coche, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré en mi habitación, y lloré, lloré mucho, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? Además ¿desde cuando me dejo llevar por impulsos?... 

Sí, sé la respuesta de esa pregunta me dije a mi misma. Me dejó llevar por impulsos desde... desde que me enamoré de Kai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos horas ya de que nuestra madre nos haya descubierto cuando oigo que tocan a mi puerta.

"Vete" le digo.

"Makoto, ábreme la puerta" suplicó ella.

"No quiero" le dije todavía con rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Hija, por favor" y como me dio pena, fui y le abrí.

Ella se sentó en mi cama, y me pregunta: "Hija, quiero saber ¿que fue lo que pasó esta noche? tú no eres as

"Lo que pasa fue que bueno... me deje llevar por un impulso, soy joven ¿no? Los impulsos ocurren"

"Sabes que esa no es una respuesta. Mako, lo que hice, lo hice porque te quiero, y yo no quisiera que uno de esos ¨impulsos¨ llegara muy lejos y...." con eso mi madre se echó a llorar.

Nunca había visto a mi madre llorar, desde que mi padre se fue pasó por una etapa muy grande de depresión, pero ella nunca lloró o al menos no delante de mí. Por eso, su actitud me inquietó.

"Mamá, lo siento, lamento lo que sucedió hoy, juró que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor para de llorar" no soporto ver a mi madre llorar, principalmente siendo culpa mía.

"¿De verdad lo amas?" me preguntó de repente. Esa pregunta me sorprendió totalmente ya que no me la esperaba.

"Si" le susurré y con eso, brotó dos lágrimas más, sus ojos centellearon, tenían un brillo especial, un brillo como si ella estuviera reviviendo algo del pasado, de su pasado.

"Mamá ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado que te dejó así? Dime, no me gusta verte sufrir" le dije en un susurro con los ojos medio llorosos también.

"Sabes, lo que pasa es que, esto me trae recuerdos de mi hermanita, recuerdo que a tu misma edad ella me dijo lo mismo, pero nunca terminó con su novio, él estaba casado, un día él la dejó embarazada y cuando él se enteró se dio a la fuga, dejándola a ella y a su hija en manos de destino, recuerdo que mi hermanita sufrió mucho, tanto... que decidió irse, lejos de su familia y de sus amigos. Ella se fue con su hija, nunca me enteré que pasó con ella, jamás la he vuelto a ver"

"Mamá, nunca me habías contado eso, ni siquiera que habías tenido una hermana" le reproché.

"Nunca te lo dije, porque me duele mucho recordarlo, además de que eso pasó antes de que tu nacieras y ahora al verte a ti caer en las mismas redes, me duele, me duele mucho"

"Lo siento mam

"Yo lo siento, no debí comportarme tan extremadamente por lo visto que ese chico te quiere mucho y tu lo quieres a él, además antes del incidente se mostró todo respetuoso y amable, no debí juzgarlo tan mal, cualquiera puede cometer un error, pero no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar ¿entendiste?" me dijo sollozando.

"Sí, lo siento, prometo no volver a comportarme así" le dije.

"Si supieras que esas fueron sus exactas palabras" susurró mi madre y con eso nos quedamos dormidas la dos en mi cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando desperté mi primer pensamiento fue Kai. ¿Qué tal si no lo volvía a ver...? Con esto enseguida quise pararme y hablar con mamá, pero en esto escuché un golpe, los gritos de mamá y un momento después, a _ese _entrando furiosamente por la puerta. (Umi: ni modo que por la pared ^^ - Dan: ama... ¬¬U – Umi: ya se, ya se...).

Y no creo que viniera a darme la bienvenida...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya.... Hice muy rápido este capitulo... Pero en fin, estoy enojada por que solo me dejaron 3 reviews del anterior capitulo, entienden?! TRES?!! QUÉ ES ESO?!?! MÁS LES VALE DEJARME MÁS REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPITULO!!!! O

Les gritaría más pero ya me duelen los dedos... ¬¬

Bueno, no se les olvide dejar reviews opinando, eh?!

Ja ne!!


	17. sin titulo

16) Ju.... este capitulo no tiene titulo --

Makoto enterró la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró, cerrando los enrojecidos ojos. Le había costado trabajo no llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de él. No le daría el lujo... Suspiró tratando de evadir el dolor que le atenazaba en todo el cuerpo. Después de un largo rato de estar acostada, se levantó, sus miembros temblorosos. Entró en el baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Se desnudó suavemente observando su cuerpo para encontrar heridad que hubiera de tratar.

Finalmente se situó bajo el grifo de agua caliente y ahogó un grito cuando el agua hizo contacto con sus heridas. Gimió imperceptiblemente y tomó el jabón, empezando así a lavar cuidadosamente las heridas.

Por suerte, parecía que ninguna era de gravedad, y casi ninguna estaba al alcance de la vista. Escepto la aureola morada que le rodeaba el ojo izquierdo, pero por lo menos ya no dolía.

Se sentó en el piso mientras el chorro de agua le caía sobre la espalda. Ese efecto le hizo recordar a cierta persona, y sonreir.

Dos lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua, corriendo por su rostro; imperceptibles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai daba vueltas de un lado a otro, enojado, frustrado.

¿Desde cuándo Kai Hiwatari se dejaba llevar así por un impulso?

Bufó. Le pegó a la pared. Le dolió. Volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro en la cocina, rabioso.

Entonces fue a abrir. Por momentos su mente albergó la esperanza de que fuera ella, como siempre sonriendo, como siempre tan... Tan ella.

Abrió con algo de dificultad la pesada puerta y contuvo a duras penas una maldición cuando se golpeó el pie con ella, antes de subir la mirada al preocupado rostro de una chica que reconoció como una de las amigas de Makoto.

- Sí? –preguntó friamente

- Uh... Yo... –contestó ella sonrojandose ante su mirada, avergonzada

- Tu eres Ayaka-chan, no es así? –ella asintió –a qué vienes?

- Yo... Yo... Quisiera ver a... a Makoto –terminó en un susurró. La cara de Kai se endureció y su mirada se tornó más fría si esto era posible. Pero al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de eso? Solo tenía 17 años...

- Ella no se encuentra... –dijo de malhumor –se fue con su madre...

- Pero... –tartamudeó la chica –yo pensé que... no sabía donde estaba ella...

- Juju... –rió irónicamente Kai – no es tan difícil encontrar la mansión Hiwatari, o sí? –Ella sacudió la cabeza –Pero en fin... ¿para qué la querías?

- La quería... La quería invitar a una fiesta... Y tu también puedes ir... –sonrió timidamente ante la mirada incrédula del chico –Será un baile... No muy formal, pero hacemos lo que podemos –sonrió nuevamente, algo avergonzada

Kai se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, pensativo.

"Está bien, iré" dijo al fin "Pero no le digan a ella"

"Yo... Está bien, no se lo diré" contestó ella antes de inclinarse, sonreir y marcharse rápidamente, sin que Kai pudiera darle las gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Huun??" fue la reacción de Mako cuando vio al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, una carta tirada en el piso, junto a la ventana.

La recogió y leyó:

_Mako-chan:_

_                    Haremos un baile en mi casa, quieres ir? Será el viernes a las seis. Te espero allá!_

_                                         Ayaka_

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sin duda ese baile la olvidaría a olvidarse de Kai, a quien no creía poder ver nunca más. Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo al recordar las palabras de su padrastro: "Si lo ves una vez más, lo mataré, entendiste?!?!? LO MATARÉ!!!!" Hizo una mirada irónica al pensar de lo que era capaz ese tipo. Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, pero enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo al sentir un fuerte dolor en la nuca.

Viernes.... ¿¡Viernes?! Pero si era jueves!!!!! Qué ideas más locas tenía esa Ayaka-chan!!! –pensó y estuvo a punto de soltar una risita.

Se dirigió a su armario y sacó un vestido blanco que le llegaba justo abajo de las rodillas, y sin mangas. Era precioso y parecía estar hecho como si lo hubieran fabricado justamente para ella. Rió suavemente, contenta. Pero ni por un momento dejó de pensar en Kai... Ojalá supiera que en ese momento el mismo chico pensaba solamente en ella.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&((((((((((((((())))))))))))))%%%%%%%%

Se que me mataran por este cap. tan corto... Pero les prometo que el siguiente ya será más largo y bonito. Lo siento, es que este cap. era elemental o.o

Arigatou Day-chan por la ideota!!!! O


	18. de nuevo sin titulo

17) Se me fue la inspiración para los titulos ¬.¬

Era viernes por la mañana, y Makoto se observaba con críticamente en el espejo. El ojo morado, por suerte, no estaba _tan _morado como ella esperaba. Se sonrió. Tristemente. Falsamente... Cómo podía sonreir en estas circunstancias?! Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Sin duda, pensó, podría disimular aquel ojo con algo de maquillaje bien aplicado...

Se sentó en su cama, pensativa. Su madre ya le había dado permiso para ir a la fiesta. Sonrió irónicamente. Si realmente la mujer deseara que dejaran de golpear a su hija, ya habría llamado a la policía. Pero mientras tanto, Makoto no quería hacer sufrir a su madre. Se dejó caer en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo Kai, y sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai mientras tanto, había llamado a alguno de sus criados y le había ordenado que fuera a por algún traje elegantemente informal; esperando que comprendiera sus instrucciones.

Suspiró y entró en su baño, pensando en que un baño relajaría sus tensos nervios. Abrió la llave del agua, mientras imágenes de Makoto pasaban por su cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba que cuando entró en la bañera dio un salto, y un grito, pues no se había acordado de agregarle agua fría, por lo tanto el agua estaba casi hirviendo -o-

Contuvo una palabrota. Calló pensando en lo que la chica diría si lo hubiera visto hacer semejante tontería y se ruborizó.

Finalmente, ya normalizada el agua entró y se sumergió. Pasó el jabón delicadamente por sus mejillas, borrando las rayas azules, y al tiempo pintando el blanco jabón de un azul claro. Se sumergió para luego volver a emerger, falto de aire.

Se recargó en un extremo de la bañera-jacuzzi, pregúntandose que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento.

XDDDDD XDDDDDD XDDDDDDD XDDDDDDDD

_Nota de la autora (LEAN, CON UN DEMONIO!!):  lamento interrumpir su lectura u.u Pero creo que era muuuuy necesario agradecerles todos sus reviews felicitandome y apoyandome, arigatou!!! Bueno, creo que eso era todo U_

XDDDDD XDDDDDD XDDDDDDD XDDDDDDDD

Kai estuvo rondando por toda su mansión para hacer tiempo, y solo bajó al primer piso una vez para comer algo.

Estaba muy nervioso, y se reprochaba por eso. Qué tal si no la dejaban ir? Qué tal si la habían maltratado? Qué tal si...?

Desvió su mirada un momento al reloj de pared, y esta vez sí que soltó una maldición. Las 5:45!! Llegaba tarde!!

Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras, preguntándose por qué no mandaba a hacer un elevador.

Llamó a gritos a un sirviente que le trajo enseguida unos pantalones negros que le quedaban algo grandes y una camisa igual grande, de color azul oscuro. Se regañó a sí mismo por no haberle dado sus medidas exactas al criado mientras se vestía velozmente, sin detenerse a pensar que _quizás _esas ropas le quedaban _realmente bien._

Salió precipitadamente hacia su auto y le ordenó a su chofer ir lo más rápido posible.

En seguida se arrepintió un poco al verse prácticamente aplastado por la velocidad contra el asiento, para luego salir disparado hacia adelante por un brusco frenazo del chofer.

Le estuvo a punto de gritar cuando dislumbró un embotellamiento delante de ellos. Maldijo otra vez y salió del carro antes de echar a correr.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Makoto, mientras, había llegado temprano a casa de su amiga para ayudarla. Se había maquillado el moretón hasta hacerle invisible. Y, en realidad, se veía hermosa y a la vez sencilla (en el buen término ¬.¬) con ese vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Cuando la gente empezó a llegar los recibió con un falso ánimo. Y a la vez miraba insistentemente la puerta, como si esperaba que Kai apareciera _mágicamente _allí.

También sospechaba que Ayaka-chan parecía querer ocultarle algo, y esto le ocasionaba una gran curiosidad. Sonrió a una de sus amigas que también estaba allí y rió, de nuevo una risa falsa, sin ánimos.

Luego de que se anunciara el baile, un chico al que no conocía la invitó a bailar, y ella aceptó.

Bailaron por toda la sala, el sonriendo a algunas personas conocidas que pasaban por allí y ella con la mirada perdida, tan distraída que chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento... –murumuró volviéndose hacia la persona a quien había chocado

- Fíjate por donde vas! –le contestó el chico peliazul sin mirarla demasiado, pareciendo buscar a alguien... Mako-chan se quedó sin habla.

- Kai...?  OO –preguntó como para asegurarse de que era él y no un espejismo. El aludido bajó la mirada hacia ella pero no puso la misma cara de sorpresa, más bien parecía...

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por que la fuerte mano de Kai la separó del otro chico y la llevó a un lugar aparte. Ella solo atinó a disculparse con el desconocido.

- Kai... –dijo nuevamente –qué... Qué haces aquí?

- No hables... –contestó el mirando hacia otro lado –solo baila conmigo... –y dicho esto la tomó por la cintura y la sacó a bailar.

Makoto, demasiado sorprendida para resistirse, bailó con el, durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas, perdida en sus ojos castaño rojizo. Pero finalmente, cuando notaba ya un fuerte dolor en los pies, miró el reloj, y se quedó estupefacta. ¡Su madre le había dicho claramente "a las once o menos..."! ¡¡¡Ahora la asesinaria!!! Se separó de Kai y salió corriendo, tal como si fuera la cenicienta, sin que el pudiera detenerla.

Corrió a toda velocidad por las calles, sin saber que unos hombres semi-borrachos la seguían. Cuando paró a recuperar el aliento, sintió una mano y una olor a alcohol rodeandola...

Trató de soltarse pero la agarradera estaba fuerte, como si fuera una garra. La hicieron volverse y al instante sintió unos labios resecos posarse sobre los suyos, pero no por mucho tiempo por que descargó una bofetada sobre la mejilla del hombre, quien enfurecido por el fuerte golpe, le dio un empujón que la envió directo al suelo.

- Ayuda!!!!! –gritó asustada al ver las miradas libidinosas de los dos hombres

- CALLATE – un golpe se descargó sobre ella, y las lágrimas de dolor afloraron en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que el otro hombre tomó su vestido, listo para arrancarlo de un tirón...

PAF

El hombre con la mano en su vestido calló al suelo.

- Qué...? – preguntó el otro, sorprendido

BLAM

Otro certero golpe lo hizo caer al suelo.

Makoto miró impresionada como la sombra de alguien que no alcanzaba a dislumbrar le propinaba una paliza. Ahora sí, lágrimas de miedo y angustia corrían por su rostro, deshaciendo el maquillaje que anteriormente había aplicado.

Entonces la sombra se inclinó sobre ella.

- NO!! –gritó, lista para defenderse con garras y dientes, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Kai. –Tu... –murmuró, y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

El chico la levantó en brazos y la miró. Un moretón se empezaba a formar en su mejilla, y otro ya se veía alrededor de su ojo, especialmente por donde las lágrimas habían pasado.

Se puso tenso, furioso. Haría pagar a esos criminales, y luego iría con el tipo que la había golpeado. Sacó con algo de dificultad su celular y llamó a su chofer, para que fueran por ellos. Luego se apresuró a llamar a la policía, antes de que los hombres despertaran.

Cuando la limousina se estacionó enfrente de él y el chofer bajó a ayudarle con el cuerpo inerte de Mako-chan, juró venganza.

Y todos saben que Kai Hiwatari es un hombre de palabra...

&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%

_Buaaa... Mako-chan perdóname por hacerte sufrir, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca nunca nunca nuncaaaaaaa!!!!! TT_

_JuJu... =D ahora sí le darán su merecido al padrastro de Makoto, ñejejey... =D Si tienen alguna tortura disponible para él, hagan el favor de enviarmela... =p Y no olviden dejar review!!!_

_Umi_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	19. Lo siento Yo también

18) Lo siento. Yo también.

_Makoto se despertó sobresaltada. Se elevó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor, asustada, sumida en la completa oscuridad. Giró la cabeza, pero en seguida se arrepintió de hacerlo por el punzante dolor que atravesó su cráneo. Gimió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas._

_Ahora era una niña de nuevo. Miró con indiferencia sus manos, llenas de raspones. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos inyectados en sangre de su padrastro. Dio un grito de terror y retrocedió, pero en seguida fue halada por la camisa y entonces...._

((((((((((((())))))))))

Con un grito, Makoto abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando así de su obligado letargo. Se tocó la cabeza. Le dolía. Por un momento temió que el sueño... No, la pesadilla hubiera sido real. Desorientada, su vista vagó por la habitación en que se encontraba, hasta toparse con unos preocupados ojos de un extraño color castaño rojizo, que al verse descubiertos, se apartaron de ella rápidamente.

La chica extendió una mano, buscando el cálido contacto de la piel de su acompañante, quien se estremeció al sentirla.

Kai por un momento sintió que se derretía ante el contacto femenino, pero al subir la mirada y observar las manchas violetas en la cara de la joven, sintió de nuevo la punzada de la culpabilidad, que solo atinó a encubrir en un gesto frío: levantándose y alejándose de Makoto.

Ella se sintió herida. Trató de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, y en cambio, si lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lamento lo que pasó anoche" oyó decir antes de el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Por fuera.

En realidad con "lo de anoche" Kai se refería no se refería a estar avergonzado de lo que pasó (el baile, para quien no haya captado) pero Makoto así lo interpretó, y, herida en su orgullo, se levantó de un salto dispuesta a marcharse.

Tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama, completamente mareada. Cuando volvió a tener control de su mente y cuerpo, decidió despedirse de Kai y volver a su casa.

Abrió el clóset de lo que ahora sabía había sido su cuarto y casi se echó a llorar de nuevo al ver las ropas que le había "regalado" el chico. Sacudió la cabeza, esta vez con más cuidado.

Sacó la blusa y el pantalón que le había regalado para la fiesta, y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el "incidente" de la misma.

Después de vestirse bajó y buscó a Kai, hasta que al fin, harta de tanto buscar, preguntó al mayordomo quien le aseguró no saber a dónde había ido, pero que sin duda había salido de la casa.

Enfadada sin razón aparente, salió de la casa, y con los puños apretados, se dirigió a la suya propia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y mientras tanto Kai, sediento de venganza, había ido a buscar a los tipos de la noche anterior.

Aún estaba furioso con ellos y con el padrastro de Makoto. Incluso, si solo se hubieran atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, el los hubiera odiado con tanto odio como el que sentía ahora.

Los encontró borrachos, claro. Esto lo enfureció aún más, y sus brazos, endurecidos por el beyblade descargaron fuertes golpes sobre ellos, que también pudieron golpearle un poco, pero debido a la borrachera y a su atontamiento, los golpes apenas y le dolieron al chico. Kai los golpeó sin parar hasta que uno, con sangre saliendo de su boca y ya completamente sobrio, lo miró, y suplicó: "Basta! Basta ya!!"

El joven, aún con un puño en alto, miró la cara aterrada y confusa del hombre. Entrecerró los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de marcharse.

Ya desahogada su furia, se sentía un poco culpable por haberlos golpeado de esa manera. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se dirigió a su mansión.

Entro lentamente, aún con las manos en los bolsillos. Se dirigió con la mirada perdida hacia la habitación de Makoto. Ahora que lo pensaba, había actuado bastante fríamente con ella. Genial, más culpabilidad anotada en su lista. Hizo un gesto amargo.

El mayordomo dio un salto cuando oyó a su amo bajar como una exhalación las escaleras.

"En dónde está?" preguntó furioso el chico

El mayordomo se inclinó, algo asustado.

"Se ha ido, señor" murmuró esperando una dura reprimenda del joven Hiwatari. Pero lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento agitar su canoso cabello. Cuando subió la mirada, ya no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, aún moviéndose un poco, al compás del viento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makoto, mientras, ya había llegado a su casa. Había parado en la casa de Ayaka-chan para saludarla, así que cuando el joven Hiwatari salía de su casa, ella apenas llegaba a la suya.

Algo temblorosa, abrió la puerta. Entró sigilosamente, quitándose los zapatos. Miró hacia ambos lados, parecía que no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada, y dio la vuelta al pasillo, justo antes de chocar contra su enfurecido padrastro.

Lanzó un grito ahogado y retrocedió al ver las facciones desfiguradas del tipo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai POV, solo por un momento no

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corre. ¡¡Corre!! Ahora seguramente estará en su casa. Eres un idiota!! Vamos, corre más rápido, Hiwatari, si es que no quieres perderla de nuevo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del Kai POV (dije que sería corto, no?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai dobló desesperadamente la ultima esquina sin escuchar lo que una viejita le gritaba. Paró enfrente de la puerta de Makoto y recuperó el aliento.

O lo que pudo, antes de escuchar un golpe y un grito.

"MAKOTO!!!!" gritó mientras abría la puerta de un golpe. Lo que vio hizo que la sangre de las venas le hirviera.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Nota de la autora!!

En este momento imaginen a Kai con un aura negra, los puños apretados y los ojos cubiertos por el cabello... Espeluznante, verdad? no

Ahora imaginen lo que sintió el padre de Mako-chan al verlo. Y sentir que toda esa ira iba dirigida a el.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kai avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde el tipo mantenía sujeta por el cuello de la camisa a la joven. Lo obligó a soltarla de un golpe. Ella cayó al suelo, algo atontada.

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista vislumbró a Kai descargando una lluvia de golpes sobre su padrastro. Por un momento titubeó entre ponerse feliz o detenerlo. Entonces recordó.

FLASH BACK!

La pequeña Makoto, de unos seis años juega tranquilamente. Voltea cuando oye ruidos y enseguida corre a abrazar a su madre, quien tiene el rostro más feliz que Mako-chan haya visto hasta entonces.

"Mako..." dice la madre sonriendo feliz "el será tu nuevo padre..."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK!!

La joven se movió un poco, incómoda. Ya casi no oía los gritos...

NUEVO FLASH BACK!!!

Makoto, ahora de unos 10 años, baja corriendo las escaleras... Hoy es Navidad...!!

Se detiene al ver que su padrastro y su madre se están besando... Sonríe con complicidad y se retira...

FIN DEL NUEVO FLASH BACK!!!!

Esta vez sí se levantó. Ignorando el nuevo dolor que la aquejaba, se interpuso entre Kai y su padrastro. Kai se detuvo, sorprendido.

"Makoto, qué...?" pregunt

"Detente" contestó ella con autoridad. Kai empezó a recobrarse de la sorpresa...

"Se lo merece"

"Tal vez, pero no quiero que mamá esté triste"

"No lo estar

"Tu no la conoces..."

"La conozco suficiente"

"No"

"Si le importaras tu ella..."

"Cállate...!"

%%%%%%%%%%%

Otra nota de la autora!!

Ahora imaginen un aura roja de Kai y un aura azul de Mako-chan!!

%%%%%%%%%%%

Dos polos opuestos se enfrentan. Parecen casi destallar rayos. Pero... alguien dijo que los polos opuestos se atraen... Y en honor a este hecho, la debilidad de la joven se hizo más presente que nunca y se desplomó en los brazos de él.

Kai se sorprendió aún más y fue a acostar a Makoto en el sofá. Se volvió a mirar al padrastro de ella, pero estaba de espaldas.

Refunfuñó.

...........................

Pero si Makoto no quería, el no lo haría.

...O sí?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos entonces un suspiro ahogado. De nuevo se volvió, y después de convencerse de que incluso el que parece que no tiene sentimientos llora alguna vez (hablando del rey de Roma... ¬¬) se dirigió hacia le tipo.

Mientras, Makoto se incorporó, adolorida, y escuchó.

"Lo siento" dijo el padrastro

Kai no respondió por un largo rato.

"Una disculpa no arregla las cosas"

"Lo se"

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

"Puedes irte con ella"

"No necesitaba su permiso para..." Kai silenció cuando el tipo se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo fraternalmente.

El chico estaba demasiado estupefacto para retraerse del contacto.

"Váyanse ya" dijo él "Makoto, no espero que me perdones dijo dirigiéndose a la niña. "Pero solo quiero que sepas que lo siento"

La joven se levantó. "En verdad puedo irme?"

"S

"....Dile adiós a mamá por mi"

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por la puerta al cerrarse.

"Pensé que no querrías venir conmigo"

"Es mejor que quedarse con él"

"Entonces por qué huiste?"

Entre el peliazul y la castaña hubo un relativo silencio. Interrumpido por un claxonazo del coche más cercano.

"Por qué tú dijiste eso"?

"El qué?"

"'Lamento lo que pasó anoche'"

"Lo dije por... Los hombres... Yo... Debí cuidar de ti" finalizó el chico

Makoto se detuvo de golpe. Kai se estrelló contra ella, antes de mirarla sorprendido.

"Lo siento" dijo ella en voz baja

"Eh?"

--Snif, snif—

"Makoto!" exclamó Kai sorprendido después de notar que las lágrimas regaban el rostro de la joven "No... No llores..."

"No estoy llorando"

"Entonces qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el joven haciendo un último intento desesperado de comicidad "Tomando una ducha?"

Makoto pareció desconcertada y luego, sorprendentemente, empezó a reírse en medio de sus lágrimas.

" _Eres _tonto" dijo cariñosamente.

Kai se sintió como si alguien le hubiera metido una horquilla al rojo en el corazón y la hubiera hecho girar.

"Oh, Makoto..." –musito sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que decía –"te amo tanto..."

Makoto lo miró. Sorprendida. Complacida. Confundida... Un sinfín de sentimientos le llegaron de golpe, y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

"Eso está bien. Hace que el sentimiento sea mutuo"

"¿Quieres decir..." dijo Kai incrédulamente, pareciéndole que le habían lanzado a la estratosfera en globo "que yo..., que tu..., que tu y yo..., que tú...?"

"Te ha tomado tu tiempo decirlo" dijo Mako-chan con una sonrisita

"¿Quieres decir que yo...," siguió tartamudeando Kai "que tu...?"

"Si sigues tartamudeando así, nunca llegaremos a nada"

Kai la tomó entre sus brazos y besó su cálida boca. Luego besó las lágrimas (las más grandes y bonitas que hubiera visto en una mujer, sin duda) de sus mejillas y luego le volvió a besar en los labios por que no podía creer que le hubieran sabido a pétalos de rosa.

"Nunca te separarás de mi..." musitó, estrechándola fuertemente

"Quizás sea nuevo para _ti_. Pero yo decidí eso cuando entraste por la puerta de mi casa hace un momento"

Kai la miró incrédulo y luego la volvió a besar.

¿END?


End file.
